


You Deceive Me and I'll Find Love

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Man Harry, Cheating, Divorce, E cheats on L, End game Larry, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, L cheats on her afterwards, Larry cuddles, Larry kisses, M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers, a touch of Gryles, but not really, established elounor, harry loves Louis, larry smut, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was love struck. He had found the perfect girl two years ago thanks to Harry and now he was engaged to her. So what happens once they’re married and Eleanor wants to start a family but Louis doesn’t. He wants kids, but he’s simply too busy for a baby right now between tour and recording a fourth album. Eleanor does the unthinkable and Louis’ pissed. He always thought respect and understanding were a part of marriage. Not deceit and lies. Louis goes to Harry and finds more than advice…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deceive Me and I'll Find Love

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Louis watched with a smile on his face as Eleanor showed of the engagement ring to her parents and friends. His mum and Eleanor’s had thrown a party in honor of their engagement, inviting all of their closest friends to help celebrate.

“El, it’s so pretty, must’ve cost a fortune!” One of Eleanor’s university friends cooed over the glittering diamond.

It had, cost a lot of money that is, but it was worth every penny in Louis’ eyes. It had been absolutely worth it to see Eleanor’s face light up at the ring and then cry on the beach where he had proposed.

Louis looked around the room and his eyes landed on Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall standing off away from everybody else huddled together. His eyes could have been pulling tricks on him but he swore Harry looked upset and the other’s looked worried. Glancing back at Eleanor for a moment he whispered that he was going to talk to the others and she waved him away.

“Hey lads!” Louis greeted as he approached the ground and they sprung apart.

“Oh hey Lou, enjoying the party?” Liam asked looking away from Harry and smiling at Louis.

“Yeah, I’m glad you guys are here to celebrate with me, it means a lot. Also, it’s great fun before the stress of planning the wedding starts.” Louis replied moving to stand next to Harry who inched away much to his confusion.

“Did you guys set a date?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, June 14th. We’d have just enough time for the wedding and the honeymoon because of the break in tour.” Louis answered all smiles.

“That’s only in four months though!” Liam exclaimed trying to keep his voice down.

“We didn’t see the point in waiting and El doesn’t want a massive wedding so it’s plenty of time for planning. She’s already got the invites designed.” Louis said and Harry seemed to slump a little as he stared down at his drink. “Are you okay Haz?”

“What? Oh um yeah, just haven’t been feeling great.” Harry responded.

It was partly true. He wasn’t feeling great and he hadn’t been since Louis had rushed into his flat and announced that he had proposed and Eleanor had said yes. His stomach was twisted and in all honesty his heart hurt. He had seen it coming… the engagement… but that didn’t stop it from hurting any less.

“Maybe you should head home Haz.” Liam suggested slowly.

“No, I’m fine… this is Louis’ day, I should be here to celebrate with him.” Harry replied shaking his head and keeping his gaze away from Louis.

“Hazza, if you’re not feeling up to it you can go. I’d rather you rest and get better instead of staying and feeling bad.” Louis said reaching out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder.

Harry felt his skin warm under Louis’ hand and moved away making Louis frown. Never had Harry ever moved away from Louis’ touch. Before Louis could say anything though, Liam spoke up.

“Haz, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked looking at the younger lad swirling the liquid in his wine glass.

Harry nodded his head, handed his glass to Niall, and followed Liam away from the group without looking up. They walked through the swarm of people in the rented club room and towards one of the rooms that hadn’t been rented.

“Is it really that bad?” Liam asked moving to stand in front of Harry and place his hands on the taller boys’ shoulders.

Harry nodded; his shoulders slumped, eyes cast down, and sniffling. Liam did the only thing he really knew to do. He pulled Harry into a tight hug and just held him. Harry’s arms remained crossed over his torso between him and Liam as he buried his face into Liam’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you ever tell him?” Liam questioned rubbing Harry’s back trying to soothe him.

“Because he was happy and I didn’t want him to hate me.” Harry muttered, his voice muffled by Liam’s shoulder.

“But you never know what might’ve happened…” Liam tried but Harry shook his head.

“No. He was too caught up in her. I would’ve just made a fool of myself.” Harry whispered in response.

Liam decided not to say anything more, instead he just held the crying lad. Eventually Niall appeared in the doorway and knocked quietly on the wall, attracting Liam’s attention.

“Is he okay?” Niall asked walking over.

Liam shook his head no, swaying slightly. Niall stared sadly at Harry’s shaking form. It broke him to see one of his best mates so broken. In the beginning they thought that Harry’s crush on Louis would where off, heck Harry had even thought that. But as time went on it became pretty clear that the crush was going nowhere and it was in fact getting stronger to the point where Harry admitted to Liam, Zayn, and Niall that he was in love with Louis.

“That’s it… I’m taking him home. He doesn’t need to be here. I don’t want him here, it’s hurting him.” Niall said and Liam nodded in agreement.

“Haz, Niall’s gonna take you home, okay?” Liam stated pushing Harry away from him.

Harry nodded and looked over at Niall with teary eyes, “You’ll stay with me right?”

“Course.” Niall replied having no intentions of leaving him alone.

He led Harry out of the room and out to his Range Rover. When they arrived at Harry’s flat he led him over to the sofa and sat him down before going to the kitchen and putting a kettle on. Once he had two cups of steaming tea he strolled back into the living room and settled on the sofa next to Harry.

Harry took a few sips of the hot drink before placing it on the coffee table and curling into Niall’s side. The older boy draped his arm over Harry’s shoulders and carder a hand through his curly hair.

“It’ll be okay Haz, we’ll figure it out. Just rest now.” Niall said quietly before letting himself drift to sleep, still holding Harry.

Back at the party Liam had returned to the rented room and scanned over the area to find Zayn. When he found him he made his way through the crowd.

“Where are Harry and Niall?” Zayn asked looking over at him.

“Niall took Harry home… it’s just too much…” Liam explained quietly.

Zayn nodded his head with tight lips before using his eyes to gesture that someone was approaching. Liam turned around to see Louis walking up.

“Hey guys, grab some champagne, mum said they’re toasting us in a few.” Louis smiled then seemed to realize two people were missing. “Where are Niall and Harry?”

“They left, Niall took Harry home.” Zayn answered with a little edge to his voice that made Louis give him a funny look.

“He is okay right? Like he looked pretty sick…” Louis trailed off looking to Liam for an answer.

“He should be fine, it just got worse today.” Liam answered.

“I’ll say.” Zayn muttered just loud enough for Louis to hear.

“Oi, what’s with you?” Louis asked with a frown.

“Nothing. Just Harry hadn’t felt good for a few days and it just got a lot worse today.” Zayn replied feeling the nudge of Liam’s elbow telling him to lighten up.

It was really a dead giveaway and maybe if Louis had thought about it he would have understood. Three days ago was when he had pranced into Harry’s flat announcing his engagement and tonight was the party to celebrate it.

“Oh, well, hopefully he’ll be alright when tour starts back up next week. I’ll have to text him later and see how he’s doing.” Louis replied letting his eyes wonder the room until they landed on Eleanor gesturing for him to come over.

Zayn clenched his fist in his pocket; he honestly wanted to just reach out and slap the blue eyed lad. Louis headed off and Liam shook his head at Zayn as he grabbed a glass of champagne.

“You gotta calm down mate.” He chuckled despite the sad reality of the situation.

“I’m sorry but sometimes I just want to slap him and make him see how gone Harry is for him.” Zayn sighed.

Their attention shifted to the stage where a microphone was set up and Louis’ mum was standing.

“I’d just like to think everyone for coming out tonight and helping us celebrate my sons’ engagement to his lovely girlfriend. We’re really looking forward to an addition to the family. I can’t believe that my little boy is all grown up and engaged now. To Louis and Eleanor in honor of their engagement!” Jay announced holding up her champagne glass.

Zayn and Liam lifted their glasses but said nothing while everyone around them cheered for the couple sharing a sweet kiss up on the stage. They couldn’t bring themselves to celebrate their friends’ engagement when their other friend was at home broken over it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam stared at the screen of his laptop the next morning with Zayn and Niall crowding behind him with concerned eyes. They were in Harry’s flat in the living room reading over an article online while Harry was in the shower…

**_“Harry Styles spotted leaving a club in London with teary eyes!_ **

_What’s got our poor Hazza down? Last night Harry was spotted leaving the club where the engagement party of fellow band mate, Louis Tomlinson, was said to be held at. Harry was accompanied by his other band mate, Niall Horan, when fleeing the club not long after the party had started._

_We’ve received multiple pictures from fans and our own photographer. It’s quite obvious the 19 year old lad was upset over something as he left the club near tears. Niall Horan seemed to be set on getting his younger mate away from the scene as quickly as possible, trying to shield him from the cameras._

_Our question remains, what’s got our Hazza down? Could it have something to do with the engagement of Louis or was it something else? Leave us your thoughts in the comments!”_

“Lovely.” Niall muttered moving away from the sofa and towards the kitchen to get breakfast.

“I wish they would just mind their own business for once.” Zayn grumbled dropping down onto the sofa.

“Who would?” Harry asked entering the room with wet hair, navy flannel pants, and a black jumper.

“Um paps and reporters.” Liam replied knowing there was no point in lying.

“What now?” Harry sighed walking closer.

“They spotted you leaving last night with Niall… it’s all over the net.” Zayn answered glancing up at his taller mate.

“What are people saying in the comments?” Harry asked and Liam scrolled down the screen where there were well over 2000 comments.

“Lot of people think it’s because of Louis…” Niall said eyeing the comments once he settled back on the sofa with a bowl of cereal.

“A lot of people also think you weren’t feeling good.” Liam spoke glancing back at Harry.

“Well, there’s an interview tomorrow. We’ll just tell everyone I was sick.” Harry muttered then walked off towards the kitchen.

The others nodded and the topic was dropped. They knew Harry didn’t like talking about Louis anymore. Harry loved Louis, truly, but it was too hard to talk about the person he could never have.

With one final glance at the screen on the computer where a photo of him was next to one of Louis and Eleanor, Harry walked away wordlessly. He walked down the hall of his flat, into his room, and into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and pulled out his iPod, putting the ear buds in his ears. With burning eyes he pressed play on a song he had grown rather fond of lately.

**Who are you? You’re looking like a stranger**

**You were once my love and my savior.**

**Now I’m left with nothing but your makeup, on my pillow.**

**(**)**

**Waking up just brings me down, down**

**Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found**

**And my bed is half empty not half full**

**I’d rather live with broken bones**

**Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool.**

**Where’d you go? You said you’ll never leave me**

**All alone, my heart is barely beating**

**Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you’re gone**

**I’m not the same, now something went missing…**

As the song played Harry turned around and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His normally bright green eyes were dull and he had bags under them. He had lost a little bit of weight too. Overall he just looked sad.

Harry eyed the new box of razors sitting on the counter. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from them. It wouldn’t be the first time and he always tried to resist because he knew if the boys found out he would be screwed, but most of the time the urge… the want… the need took over. He thinks that maybe this time he can resist and just walk out of the bathroom, but then the song changes.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won’t see**

**That I want and I’m needin’ everything that we should be**

**I’ll bet she’s beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she’s got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it’s just so damn funny**

**That I can’t even see anyone when he’s with me**

**He says he’s so in love, he’s finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows he’s all I think about at night**

And those first set of lyrics are enough for him to snatch up the box and pull out one of the shiny, sharp new razors. He slid down the wall and pressed the cold metal to the top of his forearm where he knew it would be hidden by his sleeves since it was winter.

A little hiss escaped his lips as he drug it across his skin. It stung but it felt good… it felt like release. He did it again and again until there were seven in total, one for each of the now four days since Louis had gotten engaged and the other two for the number of years Louis’ been in a relationship. Harry tossed the razor in the trash after wrapping it in a tissue so no one got suspicious then stood up to clean the cuts and wrap them. Once he was finished and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down carefully and switched off his iPod.

Back in the living room the others were chatting while watching TV. Harry went into the kitchen and scanned over the food he had available. His stomach flipped at the thought of food so he settled on a cup of tea knowing he could manage that.

“Just a cup of tea Haz?” Liam asked once Harry settled on the sofa.

“Yeah, I’m not hungry.” Harry replied with a small shrug.

Liam raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew it was best not to push Harry but also he figured if he was going to ask he should do it in private in case Harry didn’t want the others to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four months flew by in no time and they found themselves at Louis and Eleanor’s rehearsal dinner on Friday, June 13th. Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn were once again standing away from the small group of people that were the wedding party.

The past four months had not been easy by any means. Harry was spiraling down faster the closer it got to the wedding. Louis was stressed but excited. And Liam, Zayn, and Niall… well they tried to be excited for their engaged band mate but really they were worried sick about the one that had lost more weight and was beginning to shut down.

“You’ve got this Harry. One more hour and we’re leaving, I promise.” Liam said resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“Yeah and then another hour tomorrow when I have to stand beside him as his best man.” Harry muttered shrugging Liam’s hand away.

“It I could change it I would.” Liam responded sadly.

“If Louis weren’t such an idiot…” Zayn grumbled eyeing their Doncaster friend.

Louis was currently seated beside Eleanor at one of the tables, a hand resting on her leg, and chatting with his mum, oblivious to what was happening just twenty feet away.

“Liam… please…” Harry pleaded quietly.

Liam sighed and stared at him. He could see in Harry’s eyes just how much this was hurting him and he knew Harry couldn’t deal with another hour of this.

“Okay. I’ll text Gemma and give her a heads up. If Louis asks we’ll just say she needed you.” Liam finally agreed and Harry gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you. You guys have fun…” Harry said and then hurried out of the room.

It was thirty minutes later when Louis finally noticed Harry’s disappearance.

“Where’s Harry at?” Louis questioned walking up to where the others were.

“Home.” Zayn answered bluntly.

“Gemma called, she needed him for something so he left and went home.” Liam said pinching Zayn’s side subtly.

“Oh…” Louis responded letting his shoulders slump some.

He never thought that Harry, of all people, would just leave his rehearsal dinner especially without telling him. It… hurt. He didn’t know why it got to him so much but it actually hurt that Harry had just left. Louis was still thinking about it when he rejoined Eleanor at the table.

“Louis, snap out of it!” Eleanor said clapping her hands in front of his face.

“What?” He asked shaking his head and looking at her.

“I said your mum asked about when we were having kids, said she looks forward to being a grandma.” She replied giving him an excited look.

This was something they did not agree on. Louis did not want children right now. He knew he would be way too busy with the rest of this year’s tour and next year’s upcoming tour plus working on their fourth album to deal with a pregnant wife. Not only that but after she had the baby he wouldn’t be around because of tour and he didn’t like the idea of never seeing his kid. Louis thinks maybe in two years, but not now. Eleanor on the other hand wanted kids right away. She says it’ll be easier to lose the baby weight now rather than wait till she’s older, plus she just wants a kid, simple as that and she doesn’t want to wait.

“And what did you tell her?” Louis questioned already knowing the answer.

“As soon as possible of course!” Eleanor answered as though it were completely obvious.

Louis rolled his eyes because really how many times did they have to go over this?

“No. I’m telling you El, we’re not having kids right away.” He said and her face hardened a bit.

“Seriously? You’re still on about that not being there stuff aren’t you?” She inquired. “The baby won’t care Louis and I can handle it.”

Louis looked at her and a frown began to form on his face, one that made it clear his mind was set and it would not be changed. Eleanor grumbled something under her breath but said nothing more to him about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

June 14th was a day Harry Styles was definitely going to want to forget. Liam had to give him a pep talk before dragging him into the room where the groom and groomsmen were getting ready.

“Li, Haz!” Louis exclaimed as they walked into the room.

Harry felt his heart flutter at the sight of Louis. He was dressed in a sleek, fitted black suit with a satin black tie. His hair was styled into a quiff and his eyes are bright with excitement. Harry thought that Louis looked good all the time, no matter what he was wearing, but right now he looks stunning.

“You alright Haz?” Louis questioned giving him a semi concerned look.

“Oh yeah, sorry, just think. Can’t believe today is finally here ya know?” Harry replied trying not to let his voice sound weak.

He felt Liam’s hand tap his arm discreetly telling him not to think about it.

“I know! I’m so excited! I can’t believe I’m getting married!” Louis said bouncing up and down a little.

Harry chuckles halfheartedly, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice, and he moves to put on his suit jacket before walking over to a sympathetic looking Lou Teasdale. She knows. Nobody had to tell her, she just knew. She pulls out a bit of makeup and covers the dark circles under Harry’s eyes, dead giveaways that he hasn’t been sleeping.

Once she finishes his hair and makeup she gives him a look that tells him to keep his chin up and that everything will be okay. He has a hard time believing that, in fact he doesn’t believe it at all and thinks its complete bullshit.

“Louis time to go! Everyone come on!” Louis’ mum pokes her head in the door.

They all walk to the room where the wedding is taking place. Louis goes to take his place at the altar and Harry watched, wishing he was the one that was going to walk down the idle and meet him. He’s not though and now his arm is itching for sharp, cold metal.

Laura, Eleanor’s maid of honor, linked arms with him and gave him a kind smile. She has no idea what’s going on in his head. He walks her down the aisle and then takes his place closest to Louis, Eleanor wedding band clenched in his hand.

The ceremony goes and occasionally Harry can see Zayn and Niall giving him worried looks because the final bit is getting closer and closer. He’s got his jaw clenched so tight it’s aching but he knows if he loosens up he’ll lose it. Harry barely registers Louis holding out his hand for the ring and he sets it in his hand without really even knowing he’s doing it.

Harry can feel the excitement in the room as the preacher announces them as married. People all around are cheering as he officially loses the only person he’ll ever truly love enough to be in a relationship with.

 “It’s a great pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Louis Tomlinson!” The preacher announced and everyone cheers again as the newlywed couple walks down the aisle smiling.

Harry walks towards the center and Laura links her arm with his once again and he escorts her down the aisle behind Louis and Eleanor.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked quietly through her smile.

Harry didn’t answer her, he just cut his eyes to hers briefly and apparently she understood that he’s not. She gave his arm a little squeeze and once they’re out of the room he dropped his arm and walked in the direction of the reception room. He’s doing everything almost like a zombie.

“Hang in there mate.” Liam whispered in his ear appearing behind him.

Again Harry doesn’t say anything; he just gives Liam a look that tells him he can cram it up his ass. His arm is itching for the razor that’s hidden in his wallet.

Finally it’s time to escort Laura to the wedding party table; followed by Liam, Stan, and the other two bridesmaids. They’re seated at the table to the left of the newlyweds table while Louis’ mum, Dan, his sisters, and Eleanor’s parents are seated at the table to the right. Harry knew that soon he was expected to get up and make a toast to Louis and Eleanor. As the time for the toast drew closer he knew damn well he wasn’t going to be able to do it.

About ten minutes before the toast was set to happen, Harry pushed out of his chair and hurried out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom he had seen earlier. He hurried into one of the stalls and locked it behind him before frantically pulling out his wallet and fishing out the silver razor. Harry rolled up his sleeves and pressed the blade to his skin. Tears falling from his face mixed with the blood pooling on his skin.

 _Sixteen_  cuts… the number of weeks since Louis had gotten engaged.

 _Four_ more cuts… the number of years he had known Louis.

 _Three_ more cuts… the number of years he had been in love with Louis now.

Harry had moved to the other arm after he had done the sixteen on his right arm. He had just finished making the three cuts when his cell phone buzzed. With blurry eyes he pulled the phone from his pocket and opened the text from Liam.

**To: Harry – From: Liam :: Where are you???**

**From: Harry – To: Liam :: Bathroom… so much red.**

Harry text him back before he could even think about what he was texting him. He had just given himself away. Harry took the razor back in his right hand and pressed it back to his left arm.

One cut because he was stupid.

One cut because he was alone.

One cut because everyone was going to hate him.

One cut because he pathetic.

He wasn’t pressing hard on the blade, just hard enough to break the skin, feel some pain, and cause little streaks of blood to slowly crawl down his arm… flowing a little faster when they mixed with tears. He wasn’t actually losing a lot of blood; it just looked that way because of the tears. There was more water coming out of his eyes than there was blood coming from the cuts.

He heard the bathroom door bang open and the shuffle of rushing feet approach the stall he was in.

“Harry!? Harry open this damn door right now!” Liam demanded banging on the door.

Harry didn’t move a muscle from where he sat perched on the closed toilet seat.

“Harry… please.” Liam pleaded before another voice took over.

“Dammit, don’t plead.” Zayn’s voice snapped. “Harry. Open this bloody fucking door right now or I will crawl under it.”

At that Harry reached out and unlatched the door. Liam and Zayn hurried in and closed it behind them. The space was cramped but they didn’t want anyone walking in and seeing this.

“Shit Harry!” Liam gasped as the razor fell from Harry’s shaking hand and landed on the floor.

“Fuck!” Zayn muttered while Liam rushed out of the stall and grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them.

He forced his way back in and began dabbing at Harry’s arms while Zayn just held the still crying lad. Harry watched Liam through blurry eyes as he examined his arms completely horrified.

“So many cuts and so many scars… Harry how long have you been doing this?” Liam asked in a wavering voice.

“I… I don’t know… Six months… maybe seven.” Harry whimpered pressing his face into Zayn’s side.

“Zayn you stay here. I’m gonna step outside the bathroom and text Gemma.” Liam said straightening up and walking out before Harry could protest.

Gemma had come to the wedding with her boyfriend even though Anne and Robin hadn’t been able to make it due to work.

Back in the reception room, the toast were about to begin. Gemma sat next to her boyfriend at one of the tables and frowned as she looked around but didn’t see her little brother anywhere. She knew he was supposed to be speaking, so where was he?

The DJ announced that the toast were about to happen and all the noise in the room died down just as Gemma’s cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and tapped open the text from Liam.

**To: Gemma – From: Liam :: Need you right now. Harry is not okay, I’m waiting outside the bathroom he’s in.**

Gemma’s eyes went wide and she felt her heart begin to race. She shoved her phone into her boyfriends’ hands so he could see and then she sprung up from her seat. People around, including Louis and Eleanor, looked at her curiously as she removed her high heels from her feet, picked them up, took her phone back, and hurried out of the room.

If she was honest with herself, she’s probably never moved faster in her life. She ran up to Liam slightly out of breath.

“What happened?” She asked catching her breath.

“He… Gosh I don’t even know how to explain this.” Liam groaned scrubbing a hand over his face. “Look, you should know that Harry has been in love with Louis for like three years now and this… this has really sent him over the edge. Just… please don’t yell at him, he doesn’t need that right now.”

“What do you mean over the edge Liam?” Gemma asked crossing her arms after putting her shoes back on.

“See for yourself…” Liam replied pushing open the bathroom door.

Sniffles met Gemma’s ears immediately as they walked into the bathroom. Liam walked over to the closed stall and pushed it open to reveal Harry still pressed into Zayn’s side with paper towels resting on his arms.

“Harry…” Gemma gasped shooing Zayn away so she could wrap her arms around her little brother.

Harry’s sobs grew louder as he buried his face into his sisters’ side. Gemma hunched over a little and pulled away one of the paper towels and gasped at the sight before her. She looked up at Liam and Zayn who had very concerned expressions.

“Oh Harry… why?” Gemma muttered hugging him tighter.

“Hurts so bad.” Harry cried weakly. “Heart hurts… I can’t do this.”

Gemma felt her own eyes burn with tears. Her little brother had fallen in love three years ago and she hadn’t even known… she should have though, she should have seen it in his eyes. She wished she had known; maybe she could have helped and it wouldn’t have led to this.

“Does he know?” Gemma questioned looking up at Liam with mascara stained cheeks.

“No.” Liam answered shaking his head.

“Please Gem… don’t make me go back in there. I can’t… I can’t do it.” Harry pleaded brokenly.

“Don’t worry baby bro; I’m not letting you go back in there. We’re leaving right now.” Gemma said kissing the top of his head.

She released him and moved in front of him. Carefully, she removed the paper towels from his arms and asked Liam to get her new ones. More tears fell as she counted the number of new cuts… 27… and she could see the scars from old cuts.

Liam handed her a few wet paper towels and she set to work cleaning up the rest of the blood the best she could. Once she was done, she gently rolled down Harry’s sleeves and helped him stand.

“I assume you two are staying?” She questioned as she helped Harry walk, keeping her arm tight around his too small waist.

“We have to… somebody has to give that stupid toast.” Zayn answered coldly.

Of all the things he had imagined happening in the band, this was not one of them. He had never thought one of them would fall in love with another. But it did happen and he was furious that Louis had been too blind to see it. Everyone could see it, even the fans, everyone except for Louis.

“Right, well, I’m taking him back to the hotel. I’ll text you and let you know how he is later. Could you let Brian know I’m leaving please, he drove so he’ll be able to get back to the hotel.” Gemma said then led Harry out of the bathroom without waiting for a reply.  **(A/N: idk if Gem has a BF and if she does idk his name haha so I made up her BF…)**

Zayn and Liam walked back to the reception room where everyone was chatting quietly, apparently waiting for the toast still. Liam gave Zayn a look letting him know he would tell Brian and to go ahead and go sit with Niall and tell him everything. Liam walked over to where Brian was sitting and felt the eyes of most of the people in the room on him.

“Hey mate, Gemma wanted me to tell you she’s leaving and taking Harry back to the hotel.” Liam whispered leaning close to Brian’s ear.

“Is everything okay?” Brian questioned with obvious concern for his girlfriends little brother.

“No, not really. It’s really not my place to say anything, you can ask Gem. If you want to leave you can, don’t feel bad about it, they mean more than this.” Liam replied pulling back to give Brian a look.

“Yeah, I’m leaving… I want to be there if they need me. Tell the groom I said congrats on behalf of both of us.” Brian said clapping Liam on the shoulder before standing up and walking out of the room.

Liam took a deep breath and straightened his tie before turning and heading back up to the wedding party table. He walked around and bent down next to Louis to whisper in his ear.

“Brian said congrats on behalf of him and Gemma.” Liam relayed the message.

“They’re leaving?” Louis asked looking at Liam.

“Yes and they’ve got Harry with them so either Stan or I will do the toast.” Liam answered trying not to let his face show just how pissed he was at the moment.

“What!?” Louis yelped earning a curious glance from Eleanor and their parents. “Why did he leave!? He’s my best mate and my best man why would he do that to me?”

“Louis.” Liam said in a warning tone. “Harry was sick, Gem had to help him walk… some things are just more important than giving a speech at a st--.” Liam cut himself off before he could say the words stupid wedding.

Thankfully, Louis was oblivious to what Liam had been about to say.

“Should I go see how he is once everything’s done here?” Louis questioned quietly. “Wait that’s a stupid question, of course I should.”

“No actually you shouldn’t. Gemma will take care of him and you don’t need to be around him and chance getting sick.” Liam responded quickly, probably a little too quickly.

“But he’s my best friend.” Louis argued despite Eleanor’s annoyed glare that he wasn’t paying attention to her and was talking about halting their plans.

“Louis, trust me. If you go there you’ll miss your flight and you’ll be risking getting sick. I will text you and let you know how he is.” Liam said taking on a stern tone all while thinking some best friend you are, you don’t even know the half of this.

Louis agreed knowing Liam was right about missing their flight. Without another word Liam walked away and talked with Stan until agreeing that Liam would do the toast. Liam took a deep breath and picked up his champagne glass, accepted the mic the DJ handed to him, and did the toast. He hoped no one noticed how his words were forced when he said how happy he was for Louis because he really wasn’t. Right now he couldn’t bring himself to be happy for the older lad because his younger best mate was sitting in a hotel room now with cuts and scars littering his arms.

When the reception was over everyone formed two lines outside leading to the limo that would take Louis and Eleanor to the airport. Liam, Niall, and Zayn threw the birdseed half heartedly as the married couple walked by. As soon as Louis and Eleanor were in the limo, the three boys darted off to their vehicles to head back to the hotel.

At the hotel, Gemma was sitting on the sofa with Harry’s head in her lap, stroking his hair sadly. His arms were clean and bandaged; white wrapping from his elbow to his wrist.

“I’m sorry.” Harry muttered not able to meet Gemma’s eyes.

“It’s okay Haz; I just wish you would have told me… I might have been able to help somehow.” Gemma replied as Brian pulled the duvet off the bed and draped it over Harry.

 “Didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Harry said fixing his eyes on the back of the sofa.

“Hey…” Gemma whispered reaching out to tug his chin so their eyes would meet. “I would not have been disappointed in you; I don’t think I ever could be. I don’t think many people could have done what you just did. You sat through that stupid wedding and you didn’t even cry until you were alone. Don’t ever feel like you need to hide something from me, I’m always here for you. Okay?”

Harry nodded and then let his eyes close; he was mentally exhausted and his body ached from all the crying he had done.

Sometime later the door opened and Liam, Zayn, and Niall stumbled in looking anything but happy.

“How is he?” Niall asked taking Harry’s sleeping form.

“He’s okay… really tired though.” Brian answered since Gemma was snoozing.

“This is such shit.” Zayn muttered dropping down onto the floor and leaning against the wall.

Niall walked over and dropped down beside Zayn, wrapping his arms around the raven haired lad. “We’re gonna get him through this. Somehow… we will.” Niall said glancing up at Liam who gave him a confirming nod.

One way or another, they were going to get Harry through this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two months later it was August and things were only slightly better. Louis had returned from his honeymoon a week after the wedding and they had immediately left for America for tour. Harry had sat through as little of Louis’ gushing about Necker Island as he could. Now two months later he was trying to avoid Louis as much as possible.

Harry only spoke to him when he needed to and beyond that he didn’t. He turned down Louis’ offers of movie nights when they were staying in hotels claiming he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Louis would nod his head and then turn to find Niall, asking happily if Niall would be interested.

It was killing Harry to ignore Louis. He was still so deeply in love with him. The scars on his arms quickly turned to scars on his thighs. A lot of the cuts on his arms faded away, leaving no trace of their existence. The only scars were from the slightly deeper cuts he had made in the beginning, but they were pale, almost blending into his skin; nearly invisible.

Late one night he could hear Louis talking to Eleanor on Skype in the room next to his.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want kids now. I don’t want to wait until I’m older, I’d like to keep my figure.” Eleanor complained.

“I don’t want kids right now because I’m too busy. Between tour and the new album I would never be around and I don’t want it that way. I want to actually be there for you when you need something and I want to be there and see the baby every day.” Louis explained and Harry could hear Eleanor’s huff of annoyance.

“Honestly Louis, I can take care of myself and my parents would help. Also it’s not like you wouldn’t see the baby, they can go in planes ya know.” Eleanor responded.

“No.” Louis answered simply.

“But…”

“N.O.” Louis said again and Harry could tell he was tired of talking about it.

That’s all Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry had heard for the past month from Louis was how Eleanor wanted a kid now but he didn’t. They had all agreed it would be rather stupid to have a kid now with Louis so busy, even Harry had voiced his opinion.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed, goodnight, love you.” Eleanor replied and it made Harry’s blood boil.

How could she be like that? She didn’t even sound like she meant it when she said that she loved him.

“Love you too, night.” Louis said and then it was silent.

Harry curled up underneath his comforter and stared at the wall. He wished he could hold Louis in his arms. He wished he could kiss him goodnight. He wished he could fall asleep with him. He wished he could tell him that he loved him. He would mean it if he could…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another two months passed and it was October. They were finally headed back to London for a break before moving on to the next country for tour. Harry had gone to see his mum, Robin, Gemma, and Brian for a couple days before returning to his London flat where Nick was waiting inside with hugs and kisses.

The thing about Grimmy was that Harry couldn’t hide anything from him. Nick had known Harry was in love the first time he saw him after he had figured it out himself.

“Alright, I’m staying here the rest of your break. I am going to get you to smile for real.” Nick said hugging Harry tightly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Harry shook his head but couldn’t help but smile tightly. This was the one time where he felt like he could be a little happier; when he was with Grimmy. Unlike Liam and the others, Nick would look Harry straight in the eye and tell him Louis was a prick for not seeing how madly Harry loved him and that Harry needed to move on. He was honest and he didn’t pussy foot around what everyone else was thinking but didn’t want to say to Harry.

Instead of finding someone for Harry, Nick took the roll himself having always liked him. He would cuddle Harry close when he was feeling especially low and he would hug him tight and kiss his cheek before he headed out for work.

And it helped. Harry did feel happier knowing someone cared about him. Was he over Louis? Definitely not, far from it, but he felt like maybe he could get over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time December came around they were able to go home for Christmas. Louis and Eleanor were holding a Christmas party at their house and everyone was there.

Eventually Eleanor tapped the top of her wine glass to gain everybody’s attention. Everyone in the room quieted down and looked at her where she stood next to Louis.

“We have an announcement!” Eleanor exclaimed happily and Louis looked at her confused. “We’re pregnant!”

Cheers rose up from around the room except from Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis. Louis stood next to Eleanor with his mouth agape and a look of pure shock on his face. Harry rushed out and Niall was right behind him while the others stood like statues. They knew that this was going to cause Harry to spiral out of control.

Louis finally managed to unfreeze himself and take hold of Eleanor’s arm to drag her away from the party and to their bedroom.

“Pregnant!? How the hell are you fucking pregnant!?” Louis exclaimed shutting the door behind them.

“Do I need to explain how that happens?” Eleanor asked rather sarcastically and Louis’ frowned.

“I wear a condom every time and you’re on the fucking pill.” Louis hissed and then stopped when he saw a little glitter of something in her eyes. “You are on the pill still, right?”

Eleanor smiled sweetly at him, “Nope.”

“WHAT!?” Louis exclaimed with wide eyes. “You knew I didn’t want a kid yet, why would you do that!?”

“Because I did want one and your reasoning is stupid so I quit taking the pill, I figured one of the condoms would eventually be faulty and obviously I was right.” She said looking a bit smug.

“I can’t believe you did that. You knew how I felt.” Louis shook his head and then walked out of the room.

He walked back towards the party and met Liam and Zayn along the way.

“Thought you were gonna wait?” Zayn asked rather coldly.

“I was. She quit taking the damn pill. I don’t even know how far along she is, this is the first I’ve even heard of it.” Louis muttered raking a hand through his hair. “Whatever there’s no reversing it now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later there was a knock at Harry’s flat door. He opened it and frowned a little. There stood Laura, Eleanor’s maid of honor, and she looked nervous.

“Hey, can I help you?” Harry asked confused as to why she was here.

“I need to talk to you.” Laura said pushing her way past him and into the flat.

“Okay what about?” Harry questioned with a raised brow.

“About Eleanor.” Laura said turning to face him.

“What about her?” Harry asked spitting out the word ‘her’ like it was a virus.

“I can’t tell you exactly what but I’m going to tell you something and you’ll figure it out, you have to.” Laura said nervously. “Eleanor is three months along now. Go on twitter or something and look at fan pictures, they all have dates, just keep in mind that Eleanor is three months pregnant… you’ll figure it out… I need to go… tell the others when you figure it out.”

And with that Laura brushed past Harry once again and left the flat. Harry frowned at the door for a moment before walking back to the sofa and picking up his laptop. He went on twitter and went to an update page that a fan had made. Harry clicked through the pictures until he got to three months prior, September, that would be when Eleanor got pregnant. He went through the pictures and looked at the dates as he went until he was in August.

Setting his laptop aside he frowned. He didn’t understand why Laura had told him to go through all the pictures, what point was there? The answer it hit like a ton of bricks. He snatched up his phone and called Liam.

“Hello?” Liam answered on the second ring.

“Li, I need you to get Niall and Zayn and come over right now.” Harry rushed out with his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

“Are you okay? We’re coming right now.” Liam said and Harry heard a door closed.

“No I’m not okay… hurry up!” Harry urged.

Five minutes later Liam, Niall, and Zayn stumbled into the flat with worried faces.

“What’s wrong Harry? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Niall said moving to sit on the sofa.

“Laura came by.” Harry stated picking up his laptop again where the pictures were still on the screen.

“Laura? You mean from the wedding?” Liam questioned and Harry nodded.

“Yeah her. Anyways, she came by and she told me to go on twitter and look at all the pictures from three months back and she told me to remember that Eleanor was three months pregnant.” Harry explained and paused making sure the others were with him.

“So I did. I went back to September and went through all of the pictures and it’s not possible. We weren’t home at all during September and Eleanor never came out.” Harry said thrusting the laptop onto Liam’s lap. “Look at the pictures.”

Liam, Zayn, and Niall went through all the pictures and it clicked what Harry was telling them.

“Oh my fucking… That bitch!” Niall exclaimed rocketing up from the sofa.

“She fucking cheated on him! It’s not even his baby!” Zayn growled clenching his fist.

“We have to tell him. He’s been so upset about this and I know he’ll be more upset once he finds out but he needs to know.” Liam said closing the laptop.

“I don’t want to be there when you tell him… I can’t see him broken.” Harry said quietly and Liam nodded.

“We’ll go back to my flat and I’ll call Louis over, we’ll tell him.” Liam said standing up, already pulling out his phone.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall left Harry’s flat and went back to Liam’s. Louis arrived ten minutes later with a piece of paper in his hands.

“Hey guys, you caught me just as El and I got home, we were at the doctors. Check this out.” Louis said handing them a piece of paper; it was a picture of the sonogram.

“Lou… we need to talk to you.” Liam said setting the paper down after looking at it.

“Okay, what’s up?” Louis questioned sitting down in one of the armchairs.

“How far along is Eleanor?” Liam asked while Zayn pulled up the twitter account with the pictures.

“Three months now.” Louis replied.

“Look at all these pictures…” Zayn said setting the laptop in Louis’ lap.

Louis clicked through all the pictures of them and then looked up. “I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.” He said confused.

“Louis… we were never home in September or in the beginning of October.” Liam replied slowly.

Louis stared at him and then back down at the computer. It clicked in his mind and his head snapped back up.

“You mean… it… it’s not mine?” He asked quietly.

Liam shook his head giving Louis a sympathetic look with pursed lips. “I’m sorry Lou…”

Louis felt his eyes begin to burn and he lowered his face down to his knees as a sob racked through his entire body. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and hold him.

“Louis… I’m so sorry.” Niall said into his ear.

Louis’ shoulders shook harder. He hadn’t wanted a kid this soon but he had been excited when he saw the little blob on the screen at the doctors because he thought that was his. Now he was finding out that it wasn’t his at all and Eleanor had cheated on him.

Louis pushed away from Niall and stood up, grabbing his coat.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked concerned his friend was going to try and drive home upset.

“Home so I can ask her about this.” Louis answered walking towards the door.

“Wait! I’ll drive you, you’re too upset.” Liam called out and hurried after him.

When they arrive at Louis and Eleanor’s house Louis got out of the car and slammed the door shut before stalking up to the front door while Liam waited in the car. Louis slammed the front door shut.

“Eleanor!” He called out, tears dried and anger evident in his blue eyes.

“In the kitchen babe.” Eleanor called back.

Louis walked into the kitchen and found her making a smoothie.

“How many weeks did the doctor say you were?” Louis questioned crossing his arms and standing in the doorway.

“Um… thirteen weeks.” Eleanor answered not bothering to look at him.

“Funny that.” Louis laughed bitterly.

“Why’s that?” Eleanor questioned still tossing things into the blender.

“Because I wasn’t fucking home in September or the beginning of October! So how’d you get pregnant when I wasn’t here?” Louis snapped and Eleanor froze.

“I… I um…” Eleanor stumbled over her words.

“You um what? YOU FUCKING CHEATED!” Louis yelled causing her to flinch.

“You wouldn’t have a baby and I wanted one!” Eleanor snapped back.

“So you decided you’d go out and let a random stranger knock you up!? Did you even stop to think that I would figure it out when the baby was born and it looked nothing like me?” Louis inquired feeling his blood boil.

“How do you know it would look nothing like you?” Eleanor asked finally turning to face Louis.

“Did you make sure the guy had blue eyes? Did he have my nose? Did he have my lips? Did he have my ears? Was he my height?” Louis spat the questions out.

Eleanor remained silent.

“I didn’t think so.” Louis sneered and then shook his head. “Don’t wait up tonight.”

Eleanor gaped at him, “Where are you going?” she asked a bit panicked.

“I’m going to see my best friend because I need him right now and I don’t want to be near you.” Louis replied as he turned on his heel to walk away.

“You are coming back right?” She questioned because she hadn’t gotten the guys phone number and without Louis she wouldn’t be able to afford having a baby.

“I don’t know.” Louis answered without looking back.

“Lou, I’m sorry, I just wanted a baby and you didn’t and I know it was stupid but I just really wanted this now while I’m still young.” Eleanor said walking after him.

“Don’t. Just don’t… let me have time to think.” Louis said and then walked out of the house.

Liam took Louis to Harry’s flat building which was right across from his own and dropped him off. By the time Louis got to Harry’s door, thankfully unnoticed, he was fighting tears again. He knocked three times and a moment later Harry answered the door. Louis all but threw himself into the flat and into Harry’s arms letting out a choked sob.

Harry managed to shut and lock the door back before guiding Louis over to the sofa. He hoped Louis couldn’t feel how fast his heart was racing. Everywhere that Louis was pressed was warm and tingling. Harry sat down on the sofa and pulled Louis onto his lap. Louis curled into Harry and rested his head under Harry’s chin, against his collarbones.

“She cheated on me.” Louis cried into Harry’s shirt.

Harry tightened his grip around Louis and rested his cheek on top of the older lads’ head.

“The baby isn’t even mine Haz…” Louis continued on letting Harry’s warmth surrounded him, it was calming.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair, breathing in the faint strawberry smell.

“I don’t know what to do.” Louis said with a sniffle. “I loved her and she cheated on me. Should I just go ahead and divorce her… I don’t trust her now… I don’t even know if she even loved me.”

“Shh… Lou, just take some deep breaths and calm down.” Harry whispered. “We’ll figure it out.”

They sat in silence for a long time. Harry kept his arms wrapped around Louis, his hand tracing small patterns on his back trying to soothe him. Louis kept his face tucked under Harry’s chin, taking in the smell of Harry’s cologne that he found to be comforting and oddly alluring.

Eventually Louis uncrossed his arms and wrapped one around Harry’s neck trying to press even closer to him. The sun outside had set but neither of them paid attention. Louis had calmed down and was breathing steadily with his nose still pressed into Harry’s neck while Harry continued to hold him, letting his thumb rub against Louis’ side where a patch of skin was exposed.

Harry hated the situation but he loved what was happening right now. He had always wanted to hold Louis like this, though he wanted to do that when Louis was happy, but still he wanted to hold Louis like this. He curved his mouth some and pressed feather light kisses near Louis’ ear. Louis hummed and tilted his head into the touch of Harry’s soft lips.

“Harry… make it go away.” Louis said, his lips dragging against Harry’s neck as he spoke.

“Make what go away?” Harry questioned trying to keeping his breathing normal when he felt Louis’ lips move against his neck.

“Wanna forget about it… Wanna forget that she cheated on me and she’s having someone else’s baby.” Louis answered tightening his arm around Harry.

Louis didn’t really know what he was doing but it felt right the way his lips drug against Harry’s skin as he spoke. So he parted his lips a little and latched onto the smooth expanse of Harry’s neck.

“Louis…” Harry gasped out willing his body not to react.

Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ side and Louis nipped at Harry’s neck.

“Wanna forget Haz, make me forget.” Louis pleaded.

Warmth was radiating off of Harry and Louis wanted to bury himself in it. He hadn’t even felt this kind of heat when he would curl around Eleanor. It made his skin tingle and it made his blood feel hot. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he was married, not that that had stopped Eleanor, but he just wanted to forget about everything and just the touch of Harry’s lips was already making it seem hazy.

“Louis… I can’t… you’re… you’re married.” Harry stumbled over his words almost choking when he felt Louis tongue poke his neck.

“Just wanna forget.” Louis mouthed at Harry’s neck; he could feel how Harry was reacting to him.

“I can’t… I’m sorry.” Harry’s voice came out strained as he tried to will his growing erection down.

Louis sighed and pulled away so he could look Harry in the eyes. He searched the younger boys green eyes and saw something fluttering in them, something that was trying to remain hidden, something that had been pushed back.

“Can… Can I have a kiss? Please…” Louis questioned quietly, his eyes not leaving Harry’s.

“I… I…” Harry stuttered and he didn’t know why because he already knew that he was going to say yes. “Okay.”

Louis dipped his head and parted his lips. His own thin pink ones met Harry’s darker ones slowly. Something that felt like electricity coursed through his entire body and made him arch into Harry and deepen the kiss almost immediately. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Louis as their tongues danced together. After 3 and a half years of wanting he was finally kissing Louis and it was just as mind shattering as he had imagined it would be.

Louis brought his other arm up and wrapped it around Harry’s neck and moved so that he was straddling Harry’s legs. His head was a little higher than Harry’s now so Harry had to tilt his face up a little to kiss Louis. Louis pressed against Harry so that their chests were together; they were as close as they could possibly be with their clothes on.

The feeling became too much for Harry. He shuffled a bit and managed to lay Louis down on the sofa and position himself so he was between Louis’ legs and hovering. Louis looked up at him, his eyes bright blue and dancing. He reached up and curled his hand around Harry’s neck and pulled him down, latching back onto Harry’s now swollen lips. Louis hooked his legs around the back of Harry’s and ran the hand that wasn’t on the back of his neck through his curly chocolate hair.

Louis did something particular with his tongue and then ran his hand down Harry’s chest making Harry go limp and drop against him. They both hissed and gasped as they’re clothed groins collided. Harry was rather shocked to feel that Louis was just as hard as he was. Hesitantly, he rocked his hips and Louis’ mouth dropped open; a little gasp escaping him.

“Again…” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear hotly.

Harry gave in and rutted against Louis again and again. His mouth went to wear Louis’ neck curved to meet his shoulder and he suckled on the baby soft skin, reveling in the smell of Louis’ body wash and cologne. Louis tasted sweet as he swiped his tongue over the pale red spot he had just made, he had been careful not to suck to hard otherwise the mark wouldn’t be gone by morning.

“Louis…” Harry gasped as he felt heat coil in his groin.

“Me too…” Louis panted knowing that Harry was close.

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck while the younger continued to mouth at his overheated skin. All of a sudden Louis arched up into Harry and with a cry of Harry’s name he came quickly followed by Harry.

Harry slumped on top of Louis, his nose pressed against Louis’ hot skin as he tried to catch his breath.

“Thank you.” Louis breathed out nuzzling Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, no problem.” Harry replied pushing himself off of Louis and grimacing at the feeling of his wet jeans. “I’m gonna go shower and change… you can use the other bathroom, I’ll get you some clothes to change into.”

Harry hurried off to his room without waiting for Louis’ answer. He was already kicking himself for letting it happen. He shouldn’t have done that. Louis would probably hate him in the morning. He didn’t even want to think about that. What would Nick say if he found out? He and Harry had gotten even closer, sharing handjobs and occasional blowjobs. Nick had been taking the place of Louis and Harry knew that Nick liked him and he thought he was beginning to return the feelings with every touch.

Harry grabbed up a pair of boxers, a pair of gray and black flannel pajama pants, and a white shirt before walking to the hall bathroom and depositing them on the counter for Louis. He went back to his on suite bathroom and stripped down once he turned on the shower. Once he was clean, dried, and dressed he walked back out into the hall, the bathroom door was shut and the shower was running. He continued on to the kitchen where he placed a kettle on the stove and pulled out to cups for tea.

Just as he finished making the tea Louis appeared in the kitchen dressed in Harry’s clothes. Harry handed him a cup wordlessly with a tight smile. Louis took a few sips of the tea before yawning against his hand.

“Ya know…” Louis started with his eyes trained on his cup, his finger circling the rim. “I wonder if it was the first time she cheated.”

Harry frowned as he looked over at him. If he’s honest, he never paid much attention to Eleanor, but now that he’s thinking about it she looked more thrilled about having an expensive ring than she did about actually being engaged.

“You could ask Laura…” Harry suggested and Louis gave him a confused look. “The girl that was Eleanor’s maid of honor… she was the one that tipped us off about the… you know…”

“I think I should ask her… if she has…” Louis trailed off taking a few more sips of tea.

He looks a bit exhausted, emotionally and physically. His damp fringe is flopped across his forward and his eyes aren’t as sparkly as they usually are. The stress of finding out about a baby you didn’t want yet and then finding out it’s not even yours… it’s weighing down on him, Harry can tell.

“Don’t think about it tonight, it can wait until the morning.” Harry said setting his cup in the sink; he’ll wash it in the morning.

Louis nodded his head and walked over to the sink to place his cup in it as well.

“Do you mind if I stay here?” Louis questioned turning around to face Harry with his arms crossed over his stomach.

“Course not.” Harry replied. “There’s the guest room or the sofa, whichever you prefer.”

“Can… can I sleep with you?” Louis asked almost sheepishly. “I mean… not like that… I just… like we used to cuddle and I slept really well back then… and…”

“Yeah, sure Lou… whatever you want.” Harry cut him off.

“Thanks.” Louis said with a light blush on his cheeks, he felt a bit like a little kid wanting to sleep with his mum because he was afraid of whatever the darkness held.

Louis went to move and the bottom of Harry’s too long for him pants caught under his foot making him fall backwards. Harry reached out in caught him with a laugh escaping his lips.

“You and your long legs, gonna kill me, these pants.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh feeling his mood lighten a bit.

“Maybe I should do the walking.” Harry smiled mischievously.

“Wha-…” Louis squawked as Harry lifted him off the ground, one arm wrapped around his back and the other under his knees. “Harry!”

Harry smiled and began walking towards his bedroom. Louis gave up on trying to get free and settled for wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, resting his head against his shoulder, and enjoying the ride. Once they reached the bedroom Harry lowered Louis onto the bed before crawling in himself.

An hour after they had muttered their goodnights, Louis tossed and turned, still trying to get to sleep. Next to him Harry lay awake waiting for Louis to settle.

“Okay, that’s it.” Harry exclaimed getting up out of the bed. “Get up.”

Louis gave him a confused look, mentally hoping Harry wasn’t about to kick him out. He watched as Harry plugged his iPod into its dock and switched it on. The music of a song he didn’t know flowed through the speakers as Harry turned back to him.

“C’mere.” Harry requested holding out his hand to Louis.

Louis took Harry’s hand and the younger lad pulled him close. Harry nudged Louis’ arms up so they were around his neck and then cautiously placed his hands on Louis’ hips. He knew he was pushing it by doing this, but he wanted Louis to stop thinking about his cheating wife and focus on something else.

**You know I’d fall apart without you, I don’t know how you do what you do**

**Cause everything that don’t make sense about me, makes sense when I’m with you**

**Like everything that’s green girl I need you, but it’s more than one and one makes two**

**Put aside the math and the logic of it, you gotta know you’re wanted too**

Harry closed his eyes and dipped his head a little so their foreheads rested against each other. They swayed with the music, everything around them fading away. It was only them and the music.

**Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

Louis felt his heart beat a little faster as he listened to the lyrics of the song. It was so simple; so sweet. He nudged his nose against Harry’s and then moved to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder, keeping one arm around his neck while the other came down to rest neck to his face on the said shoulder. He felt Harry’s hand splay across his lower back while his other hand remained on his hip. Harry’s cheek was pressed against his head and he could feel him humming along with the song. Louis let himself fall into it, forgetting everything and focusing on nothing but the low hum next to his ear and the music surrounding them.

**Anyone can tell you you’re pretty, you get that all the time, I know you do**

**But your beauty’s deeper than the makeup**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**

Louis snuggled his face into Harry’s neck, taking in the sweet smell of his body wash as pieces of curly hair tickled his forehead. The chorus played through again and Harry held Louis a little tighter as the next bit played…

**As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better**

**Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams**

**You’re more than everything I need; you’re all I ever wanted**

**All I ever wanted**

Harry couldn’t help but squeeze Louis’ hip as the singing paused for a moment. He released Louis’ hip and wrapped his other arm around him so he was basically hugging Louis to him. Harry turned his head slightly so he could press his nose into Louis’ hair and breathe deep before letting out a gentle huff of air.

**And I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Yeah, baby I, wanna make you feel – wanted**

**‘Cause you’ll always be wanted**

The music came to a stop and the room went quiet. The only thing Louis and Harry could hear was each other’s breathing. Louis swore Harry whispered something that sounded a lot like ‘always’ before he pulled back and brought his hand up to stroke his thumb against his cheek gently.

“Let’s go to sleep Lou.” Harry said quietly taking Louis’ hand and leading him over to the bed.

They crawled under the covers and Louis turned on his side with Harry crowding up behind him to become the big spoon after turning off his iPod. Harry nosed against the back of Louis’ head and planted a kiss there before settling and closing his eyes with his arm draped over Louis’ waist.

Sometime later Harry was shaken awake and he blinked his eyes a few times until a figure hovering over him became clear. He startled but then realized it was only Nick.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?” Harry hissed in barely a whisper.

“No.” Nick replied equally quiet. “What’s Louis doing in your bed?”

Harry looked over at a peacefully sleeping Louis who was on his back with his face turned away from him. Harry was still on his side with his arm draped across Louis’ stomach and his other arm underneath Louis.

“Get out of the room, I’ll tell you.” Harry whispered in reply and began to slowly pull away from Louis.

As soon as he started pulling his arms away Louis whimpered in his sleep which made Harry stop immediately. He took a few breaths, making sure Louis was still asleep, and began pulling his arms away again.

“Haz…” Louis said in a quiet, sleepy voice.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Harry whispered and pulled his arms away completely.

Louis in his barely awake state swung his arm back and search of Harry’s warmth, whimpering when he didn’t find it.

“Don’t leave me…” Louis pleaded, his eyes squinting open.

“I’ll be right back love, just going to get some water.” Harry replied softly reaching over to brush his hand against Louis’ arm.

Louis hummed and settled into the mattress again. Harry walked quietly out of the room and found Nick waiting in the hall for him. He motioned for him to follow him to the kitchen where he got a bottle of water.

“So… why is Louis in your bed and not at home in bed with his wife?” Nick asked almost coldly; it was pretty much known that Nick didn’t really like Louis and Louis didn’t really like Nick.

“She cheated on him.” Harry answered quietly opening the bottle of water.

“What? So he comes crying to you and you let him in again? Harry, you’re never going to get over him if you keep letting him in” Nick said and Harry glared at him.

“My getting over him is not what this is about.” Harry hissed. “This is about my best friend getting cheated on by his stupid wife and finding out he’s not the father of the baby she’s carrying. He needed someone and he came here.”

Nick stared at Harry for a while without saying a word. It was a bitch move what Eleanor had done; no doubt in his mind about that, but the way Harry and Louis were sleeping… Harry had been snuggled against Louis and Louis had had his hand resting on Harry’s arm, small smiles etched on their lips.

“Do you even like me at all?” Nick finally asked. “Like really like me. We’ve been doing all this stuff other than actually doing it… and I thought maybe you did… but that in there makes me think otherwise.”

Harry sighed heavily and stared at his water bottle.

“Look… I think… I think maybe I do or am starting to.” He replied slowly. “I know what you want but I’m still in love with him and until that changes it would be wrong for me to get into a relationship when my heart isn’t in it…”

Nick nodded his head and picked his car keys up off the counter, “I think I’ll head back to my flat tonight, haven’t seen it in a while.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Harry said picking up the half empty bottle of water.

Nick moved closer and kissed Harry’s cheek before saying goodnight and leaving. Harry sighed again and walked back to his room where he found Louis squirming under the sheets with a frown on his face and whimpers leaving his lips. Hurrying over, Harry set the water down and crawled back into the bed. He rather Louis in his arms and pressed his lips to his ear to whisper soothing words. Louis stopped squirming but continued to whimper with a frown still on his face. Harry held him as close as he could and ran through some songs in his head before choosing one. He situated them so Louis was still lying on his back and Harry’s forearm was tucked under his neck while his other hand rested against his cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin, and he hovered over Louis so he could see his face as he began to sing softly.

**Hearts beat fast… colors and promises**

**How to be brave… How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer…**

Harry felt his lips pull into a small smile as he watched Louis’ face begin to relax, the frown going away. He continued to sing softly, his thumb still stroking Louis’ cheek…

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years… I’ll love you for a thousand more**

He continued to sing the song through to the end watching as Louis’ features became more and more relaxed. When he finished singing he lowered himself down next to Louis and rested his hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as Louis breathed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Louis sleeping peacefully once again.

The next morning Louis woke up to the sunlight shining through the blinds. He went to stretch but stopped when he felt a weight on his chest. Turning his head slightly, he was greeted by sweet smelling chocolate curls. It only took him a minute to remember why he was here at Harry’s and in his bed.

Eleanor had cheated on him… who knows how many times.

She was having someone else’s baby.

Harry stirred next to him and then the younger lads’ eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and then stretched before looking at Louis.

“Hey, are you okay?” Harry questioned in a raspy from sleep voice.

“Yeah… just thinking.” Louis replied offering him a small, tight smile. “Thank you for yesterday and last night.”

Harry smiled softly and reached up to brush a piece of Louis’ fringe from his forehead. “You don’t need to thank me. How about some breakfast?” he asked sitting up and moving to get out of bed.

“That sounds good.” Louis answered, blushing a little as his stomach grumbled.

Harry chuckled, “Cinnamon French toast sound okay?”

Louis hummed at the words, “Sounds perfect.” He said with a smile; he loved when Harry made French toast.

Harry walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He pulled out what he needed to make breakfast and started making it just as Louis walked in. Louis sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools and watched as Harry worked.

“I dreamt about it last night.” Louis stated suddenly. “Even though I wasn’t thinking about it when I went to sleep…”

“Oh?” Harry replied glancing back at him from the stove.

“Yeah… like it was really weird… I was dreaming about it and then all of a sudden it just stopped and I could hear someone singing, I slept really well after the dream stopped.” Louis said resting his chin in his hands.

Harry hummed and continued working on the French toast, making sure not to burn it. When he was done he served it to Louis on a plate with three strips of hot, crispy bacon and a cup of tea made just how Louis liked it.

“Were you going to talk to Laura today?” Harry asked serving up a plate for himself.

“Yeah, I think so. No point in delaying it.” Louis replied swallowing a bite of the French toast.

“I think she left her number, you could call her and ask her to come by I guess.” Harry said moving to sit down on one of the other bar stools.

“Sounds smart… don’t want a fan to overhear all this.” Louis sighed.

This was not at all how he thought married life would be. He thought it would be challenging, yes, but also thrilling and wonderful. He hadn’t expected it to be heartbreak full of deceit and betrayal. Sure, he hadn’t wanted a child yet, but he was still excited to be one even if it happened before he wanted it to. Of course, now he was anything but excited… why should he be excited… it wasn’t his.

Laura arrived at Harry’s flat an hour after Louis had called her. She greeted them both with a small smile and sat down on the sofa.

“So… I just have a couple of questions that I really need answers to…” Louis started out sitting on the opposite end of the sofa while Harry sat in one of the arm chairs.

“Okay.” Laura responded nodding her head.

“How long has she been cheating?” Louis questioned bracing himself for the answer.

Laura sighed and gave Louis a sad look, “Before the engagement.”

Louis and Harry’s jaws promptly dropped. That was nearing a year ago!

“W-What?” Louis stammered giving her a shocked look.

“Yeah… I didn’t find out until she said she was pregnant, I swear I would’ve told you otherwise. Anyways, she made me swear on my life basically that I’d never speak of it.” Laura explained shifting in her seat.

“How… How many people?” Louis asked while Harry remained silent with clenched fists.

“Four.” Laura answered without hesitation.

Louis shook his head and ran his hand over his face. He felt like an idiot. How could he not have realized something wasn’t right? How did the fans not catch her? The fans were always on the lookout for suspicious things when it came to their girlfriends.

“When did this last one come around? We’ve been married going on seven months now and she’s three months pregnant.” Louis said looking back over at Laura.

“It wasn’t very long after the wedding I don’t think. I remember her complaining for like two months about you not wanting kids right away and then all of a sudden she stopped complaining… so I guess two months after the wedding.” Laura replied after thinking about it for a minute.

“What a bitch…” Harry muttered under his breath.

“You think she’d cheat again?” Louis questioned.

“Not for the purpose of getting knocked up, she only wants one kid. For the purpose of just sex, yeah I wouldn’t be surprised if she did… she’d just go back on the pill.” Laura answered knowing the girl she once thought of as a best friend would.

Louis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thanks for stopping by, I don’t think I have any more questions.”

“No problem, I’m sorry I didn’t find out sooner.” Laura said standing up and grabbing her purse.

She waved goodbye to both boys and left the flat. Harry looked over at Louis as soon as she left. The older lad was sitting in the corner of the sofa with his elbows on his needs and his face in his hands, occasionally rubbing his temples and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry stood from his seat and moved to sit beside him, draping his arm over Louis’ shoulders and tugged him back so he was leaning against him.

“What am I supposed to do?” Louis finally questioned. “Everybody except you guys, Laura, and Eleanor think that the baby’s mine. If I divorce her now people are going to think I’m rotten. If I tell people the reason of the divorce it’ll put her in danger because the fans will be furious and no matter how mad, upset, and betrayed I feel I can’t do that. If I continued on in the relationship though… I’d just be living a big lie… the baby would grow up calling me daddy even though I’m not and every I love you would have no meaning.”

“I would hope you wouldn’t stay with her… you don’t deserve that.” Harry muttered placing his arm across Louis’ chest. “You don’t deserve being cheated on. You deserve someone that’s going to love you and be loyal to you always.”

Louis didn’t respond right away, he just turned his head to the right and pressed his nose against Harry’s bicep. He blinked at the arm wrapped around him, when did Harry’s biceps get so big? Louis shook his mind of those thoughts and thought about what Harry had just said.

“It doesn’t seem like I deserve it.” He started leaning his head against Harry’s arm. “She cheated on me… like… I feel like I wasn’t good enough.”

“That’s not it at all, anyone would be so lucky to have someone like you. She’s simply a bitch and a tramp; this is all her it has nothing to do with you.” Harry said tightening his hold on Louis for a moment.

“Thanks Haz.” Louis responded with a heavy sigh, letting himself be drawn in by Harry.

They sat there on the sofa in silence for about fifteen minutes before the sound of the front door being unlocked greeted their ears. Both of them watched the doorway as they heard the door open and close. A moment later Nick walked into the room and stopped at the sight before him.

“Oh. Louis. Didn’t realize you’d still be here.” Nick said glancing at Louis and then at Harry.

“How’d you know I was here?” Louis asked knowing Nick hadn’t been there since he’d gotten there, at least not to his knowledge.

“I showed up last night, like always, and you were here.” Nick replied shortly.

“You didn’t tell me he was living here.” Louis said turning his head so he could look at Harry.

“He doesn’t live here; he’s just been staying here a lot.” Harry answered.

“You could have told me to leave.” Louis muttered feeling more like a burden.

“No I couldn’t have. You needed me and you’re important.” Harry replied quietly.

“Well… I figured since I had the day off today I’d come by and we could have some fun.” Nick cut in and winked at Harry who went red in the face while Louis frowned.

Before anybody could say anything else, Louis’ phone began to ring. He moved away from Harry and picked it up from the end table. Staring at the screen he frowned and heard Harry growl.

“Hey.” Louis answered offering nothing more.

“Where are you Lou? You didn’t come back last night and I’ve been worried.” Eleanor questioned.

Louis scoffed into the receiver – worried… as if.

“I’m at Harry’s, that’s where I’ve been the whole time.” He replied shortly.

“Well, can you come home now? We need to talk and we never will if you just stay over there at his house.” Eleanor said dragging the word ‘his’.

“I guess. Bye.” Louis responded and hung up the phone before she could reply. “I guess I’m going to head home…” he said standing up and shoving his phone in his pocket. “Can I borrow your car Harry? Liam drove me here yesterday.”

“Sure, the keys are on the counter.” Harry said pointing to where the keys lay as he stood up as well.

“Thanks.” Louis said snatching the keys off the counter. “I’ll get my clothes later when I return the car, yeah?”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Harry replied as he walked with Louis to the door, leaving Nick in the living room.

When they reached the door Louis stopped and turned to Harry. He examined the younger boys’ face and felt something pool inside him. Harry had really gone above the call of friendship for him… especially with some of the stuff that had happened yesterday that made Louis blush and get aroused if he thought about it.

Without saying a word he rocked up a little on his toes and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck tightly and pressed his nose into the sweet smelling curly hair. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist and held him equally as tight.

 “I’ll be back soon as I can be with your car.” Louis said pulling back a little so his cheek pressed against Harry’s.

“No rush, I’ll be here when you get here.” Harry responded letting his hand move to Louis’ hip, his thumb rubbing over the material of the shirt covering Louis’ skin.

“Thank you Harry.” Louis whispered. “For everything.”

“Any time.” Harry replied quietly.

Louis and Harry both pulled back a little more to kiss the others’ cheek but since they both pulled back they caught the corners of the others’ mouth. Louis felt a rush of warm spread over his lips and travel down through his body. Neither of them said anything as they drew completely apart.

“See you soon.” Louis said casually trying not to let his voice waver like it was threatening to do.

“I’ll be waiting.” Harry smiled and then locked the door once Louis left.

Louis drove back to his and Eleanor’s house and found her sitting in the living room. He didn’t say anything to her. He simply went and sat in the chair near the couch and waited for her to say something.

“Look Lou…” Eleanor started setting down her phone and looking at him finally. “I know what I did was stupid and horrible, and I’m sorry, I just… I really wanted this before I got any older. I knew you would just think it was yours once you found out I was off the pill. I didn’t really think about it, I just did it because I wanted a baby now and you weren’t budging on your decision.”

Louis stared at her for a moment and then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “So what’s your excuse for the other three? Just felt like getting screwed?” he questioned with a sneer.

“How… What are you talking about?” Eleanor sputtered looking a bit panicked.

“Don’t even bother lying to me. I know everything.” Louis snapped glaring at her. “You were cheating even before the engagement.”

“I – I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” Eleanor replied stumbling over her words.

“Bullshit.” Louis scoffed sitting back and crossing his arms. “You were cheating before the engagement and I know it, so why did you even say yes?”

“I don’t know who told you that, but it’s not…” She started but Louis cut her off.

“Don’t. Lie.” He said standing up. “I can see it in your eyes; you know you’ve been caught so just fess up!”

“Fine!” Eleanor snapped getting to her feet. “I cheated. So what, it’s not like you never did!”

“I beg your pardon!?” Louis squawked with raised eyebrows. “I never cheated.”

“Oh please. You honestly expect me to believe that you never slept with Harry? I saw the way the two of you looked at each other.” Eleanor said placing a hand on her growing stomach.

“Harry and I never slept together! The only time we ever slept in the same bed we were fully clothed, nothing ever happened.” Louis responded.

What was she even talking about? The way they looked at each other? Did Harry look at him a certain way? Of course, in the back of his mind he knew he had cheated last night when he and Harry had kissed and gotten off on each other, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was one time and he had just needed to forget about everything and that’s all it was right; just Harry helping him forget and he losing himself.

“Oh.” Eleanor commented lamely withdrawing some.

“Yeah. Oh.” Louis mimicked rolling his eyes.

“So… what are we going to do?” Eleanor asked after a moment of silence.

“Divorce.” Louis answered shortly.

“What? You can’t be serious!? We’ve been together for so long and you can’t seriously be considering leaving me alone when I’m pregnant.” Eleanor exclaimed. “Everyone thinks this is your baby, they’ll think horribly of you if we divorce now.”

“What people? The fans aren’t going to care and my mum definitely won’t once I tell her the truth and the lads’ already know. Everyone important to me will understand. Now, I don’t intend on telling the fans because they’ll be beyond pissed and that would put you and the baby in danger, which I would never do.” Louis stated moving from the living room towards the bedroom.

“You can’t be serious? Quit being stupid Louis.” Eleanor called following after him.

“I’m not being stupid. You honestly thought I would stick around after finding out you’ve cheated on me multiple times and you’re having some other guys’ baby? You’re crazy. I was in love with you but that went away as soon as I found out. You clearly never loved me anyways, so it doesn’t matter.” Louis replied pulling his suitcases from their walk-in closet and setting them on the bed.

He heard Eleanor growl in annoyance and then she spoke and even though his love for her had diminished the moment he found out about the cheating and the baby not being his, her words cut him like a knife.

“Well, maybe I would have if there had been something worth loving!” She snapped and then left the room.

A moment later he heard the front door slam and he was left alone in the house. He bit his lip hard and willed himself not to cry.

If there had been something worth loving.

Her words rang in his head as he quickly packed as much of his stuff into the two suitcases. Once he had them zipped he hurried out of the house and put them in the backseat of Harry’s Range Rover before climbing into the driver’s seat. His eyes were a bit blurry as he drove back to Harry’s flat.

When he reached the flat he left his things in the car and hurried to the door. He knocked three times and waited, sniffling. A minute later Nick answered the door. Louis didn’t even utter a word to him as he pushed into the flat.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis questioned in a rough voice.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be working things out with your pregnant wife?” Nick asked in a mocking tone.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis repeated blinking rapidly to fend off the tears that were threatening.

“In his room.” Nick replied and Louis took off.

He flung open the door to Harry’s room, making it hit the wall, and Harry yelped from where he sat on his bed in just boxers.

“Louis?” Harry inquired but received no reply.

Louis took quick steps across the room and crawled up onto the bed. He moved so he was straddling Harry’s lap and he pressed his face into Harry’s neck before he finally let himself go. Harry could feel the wetness trailing down his neck and he could hear little sobs escaping Louis as his shoulders shook.

“Lou…” Harry said quietly wrapping his arms around the older boy.

Louis moved his arms so they were wrapped tight around Harry’s neck. Harry held him tight and let him cry. Nick appeared in the doorway of the room and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? Again?” Nick commented in annoyance.

“Leave Nick.” Harry responded as Louis clung tighter to him.

“We didn’t even get to the fun stuff Harry.” Nick complained and Harry’s blood went hot.

“I said leave so get the fuck out!” Harry growled and Nick reared back.

He should have expected it really; and he did for the most part. He knew Harry was head over heels in love with Louis still but he had hoped the younger boy would change his mind. Of course, that just wasn’t going to happen apparently. Louis would forever be number one in Harry’s heart. He would forever be the most important thing to Harry.

With a curt nodded, Nick left the flat. Harry grasped Louis’ shoulder and pushed him away so he could see his face. Louis’ arms fell weakly into his lap and he refused to meet Harry’s eyes.

“What happened, Lou?” Harry questioned and Louis shook his head.

Harry sighed and brought his hands up to cup Louis’ face; his thumbs brushing away the tears on his cheeks.

“I need you to tell me what happened or I can’t help…” He said still stoking Louis’ damp cheeks.

“S-She… She s-said that she w-would ha-ave loved m-me if there had b-been something w-worth lov-ing.” Louis managed to get out between his sobs.

Harry’s eyes widened and he felt anger build up inside of him. The wretched little bitch. Everything that made up Louis was worth loving! Louis choked out another sob and Harry’s anger vanished. He pulled the older boy back to his chest and held him tight.

“Louis… I want you to listen to me.” Harry started. “Everything about you is worth loving. There is absolutely nothing about you that isn’t worth loving. You’re so perfect and only a fool couldn’t see it. Don’t ever think you’re not worth it because you so are.”

“M’ not.” Louis muttered into Harry’s chest.

“Louis… yes you are…” Harry replied pushing and prodding at Louis until he was sitting on his lap with his head still tucked into his neck.

Harry kept one arm tight around Louis’ back while his other ran up and down Louis’ arm. He sighed and took Louis’ hand and held it in his own larger one. He dipped his head so his cheek rested on Louis’ forehead.

**Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me**

**But bear this in mind; it was, meant to be**

**And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

**And it all makes sense to me.**

Harry sang softly as he stared down at their hands resting in Louis’ lap. The older boy remained still; tears still tracking down his cheeks.

**I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes**

**When you smile, you’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I’ll love them endlessly.**

**And I won’t let these little things, slip, out of my mouth**

**But if I do… It’s you… It’s you they add up to**

**I’m in love with you… and all your little things.**

Harry held Louis a little tighter as he continued to sing and Louis’ cries began to quiet down with each word that fell from the younger lads’ mouth. As soft as Harry was singing, Louis’ could still hear the deepness of his voice and the slight rasp. It made him feel warm and safe; he tried to burrow further into Harry.

**You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea**

**And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me.**

**I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice**

**On tape, you never want to know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

**But you’re perfect to me.**

Harry squeezed Louis’ side and continued onto the chorus again, rocking slightly as he sang. Louis sniffled and bit his lip as he listened. He could tell that Harry meant every word he was singing.

**You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

**You’ll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**

**If I let you know I’m here for you**

**Maybe you’ll love yourself like I… love you… oh.**

**And I’ve just let these little things slip… out… of my mouth**

**‘Cause it’s you… Oh it’s you… It’s you they add up to**

**I’m in love with you and all your little things.**

Harry sang the chorus one last time; by the time the song finished he was just whispering the words, almost speaking instead of singing them. Louis twisted in Harry’s arms so he could wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, keeping his face buried under his jaw.

Louis sniffled and then hiccupped. The squeaky sound of the hiccup made both of them chuckle a little despite the mood in the room. Louis finally pulled away and Harry’s hands remained looped around his waist, his hands laced together and resting on Louis’ hip.

“Thank you Harry.” Louis said quietly looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry brought his left hand up to Louis’ cheek and brushed his thumb over the soft skin; wiping away the last tear.

“No problem, its true Louis… all the little things add up to you and all of them are worth loving.” Harry replied holding Louis’ gaze.

Louis felt his eyes water at the sincerity in Harry’s voice. He sniffled and studied Harry’s face for a minute before speaking.

“I think… I think I’m going to kiss you.” Louis whispered with his heart beating faster.

“Okay.” Harry whispered back.

Louis slowly leaned in; he closed his eyes just before their lips met tenderly. His right hand made its way into Harry’s hair and his left snaked across his own stomach to lace his fingers with the hand Harry still had on his hip.

Eventually the position became less comfortable so Louis pulled away, breath heavy, and shifted into his prior position of straddling Harry’s lap. He combed his fingers through Harry’s curls and scanned over his face. He was still slightly tan from all the sun time he had gotten during the summer months of their tour. His green eyes were blown out, almost black. His nose was perfect and his lips were a lush pink and slightly swollen. His jaw was chiseled. Overall, Louis thought, Harry Styles was simply perfection.

He leaned in again without saying anything and reconnected their lips. His arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and he pressed himself into Harry; their chests flush against each other. Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ hips for a moment before he snaked his arms around his waist and held him close.

Louis’ tongue darted out and swiped across Harry’s lower lip making the younger boy moan quietly. His mouth opened and his tongue greeted Louis’ in a sultry dance. Harry moaned a little louder at the feeling of Louis’ tongue; wet and warm, sending electric currents through his body. Louis pressed his mouth harder against Harry’s; reveling in the feeling of warmth, safety, and electricity that over took him.

When they pulled apart, Louis brought his head up slightly causing his lower lip to just catch on Harry’s upper lip. They were both breathing hard and Louis was becoming more aware of the growing problem in his, or rather Harry’s, pants. He was thankful Harry had given him a pair of flannel pants that were looser on him because he was still able to hide the problem.

Harry, however, was a different story. His pants were loose like Louis’ but with Louis straddling his lap and snogging him for all he was worth, he was more turned on. Louis shifted on top of Harry and froze as something brushed his bum. Harry realized what had happened and was at a loss for words.

“You’re hard…” Louis commented in a raspy voice.

Harry closed his eyes and sheepishly nodded, as if Louis needed confirmation on the obvious, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Louis placed his pointer finger and thumb on Harry’s chin and forced him to look up at him before swiveling his hips some. Harry’s mouth fell open and a little gasp left him.

Louis leaned in and placed his lips next to Harry’s ear, pressing his own hardening length against Harry’s stomach, “So am I.”

Harry’s hands found Louis’ hips and grasped them hard as Louis pulled back and swiveled again.

“Louis!” Harry gasped when the older boy grinded down a bit harder.

Louis had one hand on Harry’s neck while his other draped over his shoulder to rest on his shoulder blade.

“You’ve helped me so much in the past 24 hours… let me help you… please.” Louis breathed out maintaining the movement of his hips.

Harry’s head fell back against the headboard as he moaned in pure pleasure. The feeling of Louis’ bum grinding down on him brought him to full hardness. His grip on Louis’ hips tightened, encouraging the older boy to grind down harder.

“Ahh!” Harry hissed as Louis rutted down particularly hard. “L-Louis…”

“Let go Haz… c’mon.” Louis prompted leaning forward to press his lips to Harry’s ear and thrusting his hips down fast and hard.

If they didn’t have on clothes, they’d be fucking. Louis thought in his head and found he wasn’t at all turned off by the thought. In fact it seemed to flip a switch inside him and he rutted down harder until Harry all put screamed his name.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed as his body jerked; his orgasm washing over him.

Louis kept rutting carrying him through. Harry panted and Louis let himself fall backwards onto his back, breathing hard from working his hips so fast. Once Harry got control of his limps he noticed a large bulge in Louis’ pants.

The younger boy moved and placed himself beside the older lad. Louis’ eyes were closed and his arms were fallen back, resting on either side of his head. Harry lowered himself down, pushing one arm under Louis’ neck while the hand of his other fell onto the bulge in Louis’ pants.

Louis gasped as Harry palmed him through the thin layer of fabric covering him. Harry moved his hand quickly and pressed down earning a low moan from Louis. He leaned over Louis’ body and lowered his lips to Louis’ neck, pressing open-mouth kisses to the heated, soft skin. He nipped at the tan skin, sure not to leave marks, and Louis keened, arching up off the bed.

Harry felt Louis’ leg tremble against his own and then with a cry of Harry’s name leaving his swollen lips, Louis came. Harry pressed a few more kisses to Louis’ neck before working up his jaw and chin. He sealed his lips over Louis’ for a moment then pulled back.

“Should probably take a shower.” He chuckled taking in Louis’ sweaty neck and forehead.

“Y-Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” Louis replied with a smile tugging at his lips as he came down from his high.

Harry got up from the bed and picked out a pair of black sweatpants, boxers, and a baby blue shirt and handed them to Louis as he stood up slowly. Both of them laughed at each other’s uncomfortable faces as they walked with wet, sticky pants.

Louis turned to walk out of the room and to the hall bathroom but Harry stopped him.

“Hey Lou?” He spoke almost timidly.

“Yeah Haz?” Louis asked turning around to face him.

“I was thinking… maybe since we’re on break from tour we could make a trip to Doncaster. You know so you can chat with your mum about everything and you can get away from it all for a bit. I mean I don’t have to come… I was just thinking…” Harry rambled and Louis smiled, walking over to him.

“Harry… I’d appreciate it if you came, I’d love if you did.” Louis said then tip-toed to peck Harry’s lips. “Thank you for suggesting it. We can leave after we shower and pack some clothes, yeah?”

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah that sounds good. Um we’ll have to stop by your house so you can get clothes…”

“That’s okay… you’ll be there and I’ll make it quick.” Louis replied then walked out of the room to the shower.

Once they were showered and in fresh clothes, Harry packed one of his smaller suitcases for their trip. Normally he’d just take a duffle, but he didn’t know exactly how long they would be in Doncaster. While he packed, Louis wondered into the kitchen and fixed sandwiches for them since it was lunch time.

“What are you doing in my kitchen?” Harry asked strolling in, leaving his suitcase in the living room.

“Calm down, I didn’t mess with anything electrical; I just made us some sandwiches for lunch.” Louis smiled handing a plate to Harry.

Harry let out an overdramatic sigh of relief and then took a bite of the sandwich, humming at how simple but delicious it was. They stood in the kitchen, eating, until they were both finished.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said rinsing off their plates and placing them in the dishwasher to be done once he returned home. “Ready to go then?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Louis replied pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Snatching his suitcase, keys, and phone, Harry followed Louis out to the car. The cold winter air whipped around them and Harry noticed Louis had pulled on one of his jackets, which was too big for him, but he couldn’t help but think it looked rather adorable.

Harry drove to Louis’ home and as expected Eleanor was lounging in the living room. She looked up as they walked into the room laughing about something they had just heard on the radio. Frowning, she cleared her throat and they both stopped laughing.

“Hey.” Louis greeted her then turned to Harry, “I’ll be right back Haz.”

“Okay, make sure you get everything you need, I’m not letting you steal my stuff.” Harry teased and Louis stuck his tongue out before dashing to the master bedroom.

“Where’s he going?” Eleanor questioned setting down the book she had been reading.

“Does it matter?” Harry asked in return.

“Yeah, actually it does, I’m his wife.” Eleanor snapped glaring at him.

Harry felt his stomach plummet at her words. She was his wife and he and Louis had practically just fucked. He reasoned with himself… Eleanor had cheated on Louis four different times and got knocked up on purpose. He and Louis had kept their clothes on and gotten off on each other twice with a bit of kissing. Besides, Louis was divorcing her.

“A trip, he wanted to get away for a bit.” Harry answered trying to keep the sneer out of his voice.

“And you’re going with him?” She questioned giving him an annoyed look.

“Yes.” He replied and offered no more.

A few minutes later Louis reappeared in the room with a suitcase and smiled at Harry, “Ready to hit the road?”

“Definitely.” Harry said with a smile.

“Well, bye.” Louis glanced over at Eleanor and then followed Harry back out into the cold, ignoring Eleanor’s angry call of his name.

They set off on the three hour journey to Doncaster with the radio turned up, singing along to their favorite songs. When they reached Leicester Harry pulled off the M1 so they could both use the bathroom, having drunk two and half bottles of water apiece.

From Leicester, Harry handed the keys to Louis and let him drive the last hour to Doncaster. When they pulled up to Louis’ family’s house it was nearing three o’clock. Louis cut off the engine and they both climbed out of the vehicle, grabbing their suitcases from the backseat. Louis knocked on the door, burying himself deeper into Harry’s coat to shield him from the cold wind while Harry bounced; waiting for the door to open. The door swung open revealing Jay with a surprised but thrilled look on her face.

“Sweetheart!” She smiled pulling Louis into a tight hug before turning to Harry and giving him the same. “Hello Harry! What are you two doing here and Louis where’s Eleanor? Take off those coats and come sit in the living room while I get tea.”

The two boys removed their coats as Jay disappeared to the kitchen. They went to the living room and a moment later were tackled by Daisy and Phoebe; squeals of delight ringing in their ears. Fizzy and Lottie walked in and greeted them with smiles and hugs while the twins perched in either boys lap. The girls talked about not wanting to go back to school until Jay walked in with tea.

“So why are you two here?” Jay asked sitting down in the chair near the couch.

“I wanted to get away from London and Harry was happy to tag along with me.” Louis replied offering Harry a grateful smile.

“And where’s Eleanor?” Jay questioned curiously.

“London.” Louis answered sipping his tea.

“Uh-huh… Girls, how about you all go watch a movie or something in one of your bedrooms, yeah?” Jay stated looking at her daughters.

They nodded their heads and hurried to leave the room. Louis bit his lip and stared at his tea a moment before looking up through his lashes to his mum.

“What’s going on?” Jay asked setting her cup down.

“We’re getting a divorce…” Louis said and Jay’s eyes popped.

“What? Louis you can’t just… She’s pregnant you can’t just leave her…” Jay sputtered and Harry interrupted her.

“Jay…” He said shaking his head, “There’s more.”

Jay frowned slightly and then turned an expectant gaze to Louis.

“She cheated on me.” Louis continued dropping his gaze to his cup. “Four times, starting before the engagement and ending three months ago. The baby is not mine.”

Jay gasped and looked at Harry who nodded his head in confirmation.

“You’re positive it’s not yours?” She inquired quietly.

Louis bobbed his head up and down, “It’s not possible. We were on tour, we weren’t home.” He said in a shaky voice; setting his cup down.

It didn’t matter that he was furious or that all love for the brunette girl had disappeared… it still hurt being played… being cheated… being fooled.

Harry reached out and squeezed Louis knee, letting him know he was there and it was okay.

“She went out and got knocked up by some stranger all because I didn’t want a kid right now because I’m too damn busy. I spoke with her this morning and all she really had to say was I would have loved you had there been something worth loving.” Louis managed to choke out feeling his eyes burn and ducking his head down to rest on his forearms, propped on his legs.

Harry immediately moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his shaky figure. He pulled the older boy to his chest and held him tight while Jay moved to sit on the other side of her son. She rubbed his back soothingly, anger evident in her eyes, but also sympathy and sadness.

“I’m so sorry love.” Jay said softly. “You can stay here as long as you need to… you too Harry.”

“Thank you.” Harry replied looking over at her.

“When did you find all this out?” She asked after a while.

“Just yesterday.” Louis answered pulling away from Harry with a sniffle.

“I see. Well, I understand and I support your decision now that I know everything.” Jay said brushing Louis’ hair off of his forehead. “I assume you stayed at Harry’s?”

“Yeah, he’s definitely been keeping me from going insane.” Louis replied giving Harry a fond smile.

Jay watched as her son smiled at his best friend. She forced herself not to quirk an eyebrow at the fondness and the way Louis’ eyes seemed to brighten a bit as he looked at Harry. A suspicion from the past worked its way into her mind.

“Good, I’m glad.” She commented smiling at them both.

The sat and chatted a bit more about how everything would work when Louis filed for the divorce. They would try to keep it as quiet as possible until Louis was officially free. Harry had immediately offered for Louis to live with him since he had sold his flat and intended on selling the house. With a dazzling smile gracing his lips, Louis accepted Harry’s offer at least until he found his own flat.

Eventually Jay left the living room and headed into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Harry and Louis grabbed their suitcases and headed upstairs to Louis’ old bedroom. Nothing had changed since the last time Harry had been in there except there were a few more fan gifts.

“It’s like going back in time.” Louis chuckled falling back on his double bed.

“My room at my mum’s is the same way, nothing’s changed.” Harry said flopping down on the bed next to Louis.

“Thank you for coming here with me.” Louis said suddenly turning serious. “I don’t know if I would have been able to tell her all that if you hadn’t.”

Harry turned his head to meet the blue eyes of the boy he secretly loved, “You don’t have to say thank you, Lou, I wanted to come and be here for you.”

Louis nodded his head a little then propped himself up on his elbow, still looking at Harry quite seriously. He leaned over cautiously and pressed his lips to Harry’s tenderly. Harry let his eyes flutter shut and he savored the feeling of Louis soft, warm lips.

“There… I didn’t say it.” Louis muttered against his lips then pulled back and lay back down on the bed.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh and Louis smirked. After a while they got up and push their suitcases up against the wall so they were out of the way and proceeded to answer the texts they had received from the lads’.

When Jay called them down for dinner, Louis was greeted with a tight squeeze and sympathetic look from Lottie and he knew she had been listening in on their conversation earlier, but it was okay, he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone. They laughed and ate, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. As the night wore on, Louis and Harry found themselves sitting in the living room playing with Daisy and Phoebe until Jay announced it was their bedtime. After tight hugs all around, Louis’ sisters disappeared into their bedrooms.

Harry and Louis headed off to Louis’ room after bidding Jay goodnight. They closed the door behind them and walked over to their suitcases to pick out a change of clothes. Harry slipped into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth while Louis changed in the bedroom. Once he was changed, Louis slipped into the bathroom and grabbed his own tooth brush; hip checking Harry so he was would budge over a bit.

They made funny, foamy faces in the mirror at each other and Harry thought Louis’ laugh was music to his ears. Back in the bedroom, Harry walked over to the blow up mattress Jay had set out for him. Before he could lie down though, Louis cleared his throat causing Harry to look up. Louis stood next to his bed, biting his lip, and looking between the bed and Harry with a questioning and slightly pleading look in his eyes. Harry understood the silent request; Louis wanted him to sleep in the bed with him.

With a small smile and a nod, Harry moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in just as Louis did. They both rolled onto their sides so they were facing each other and Louis wiggled closer until he was just inches from Harry; he could feel his body heat.

“Hi.” Louis whispered as his eyes adjusted in the dark room.

“Hi.” Harry replied quietly; shifting and accidently knocking his leg against Louis’. “Oops.”

They both burst into a fit of giggles at the reference to the day they met in the loo at the X-Factor auditions. As they both quieted down, Louis reached out a brushed a piece of Harry’s hair off of his forehead, smiling fondly. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered looking into those vibrant green eyes for the first time and thinking that the boy with chocolate curls was simply adorable and destined for greatness.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day, even when I’m all wrinkly and old.” Louis said combing his fingers through Harry’s curls. “I was so nervous that day and just being around you calmed me down. I knew you were something special. I didn’t have much hope for us being friends but then we got put into the band and I knew it was meant to be. You’ve always been there for me and you’ll never know how much that means. You know…” Louis began; still threading his fingers through Harry’s hair as the younger boy lay still, waiting for him to continue. “Whenever I get stressed or upset I look at my arm and I see that ‘oops’ tattoo and it’s like you’re there even when you’re not, it has the same effect, it calms me down and makes me remember that everything is gonna be okay.”

Louis went silent dropping his gaze from his hand to Harry’s misty eyes. Harry brought his hand to Louis’ face and brushed the backs of his fingers across Louis’ cheek then rubbed his thumb tenderly against his jaw.

“Lou…” Harry muttered sliding his hand to the back of Louis’ neck.

He moved forward, easing Louis onto his back and lingered over him for a moment before diving in. Harry kissed Louis deeply. Louis felt himself melt into the kiss; he’d never been kissed like this. There was so much passion and depth and something else he couldn’t quite place, but it was absolutely incredible. And whatever the feeling was blooming inside of him; he longed for it.

When Harry finally pulled away, short of breath, their lips were swollen and darker than normal. He lay back down and Louis shifted back onto his side so he could cuddle up against Harry’s warm chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell that could only be described as Harry.

“I feel the same way.” Harry whispered pressing a lingering kiss to Louis’ hair.

Louis, in response, pressed his lips against Harry’s chest so the curly haired boy could feel the smile that graced his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and closed his own eyes; letting himself be lulled to sleep by the feeling of Louis’ warm breath gliding across his skin.

Morning came and neither boy took notice of the person standing in the room staring at them when they first opened their eyes. Louis blinked a few times and nosed further into Harry with a slow sigh, unwilling to move away from the warmth. Harry breathed in the sweet smell of Louis’ hair and sighed contently. The sound of a throat clearing had both boys springing apart as though they’d been electrocuted.

Jay laughed and shook her head, “Breakfast is ready; come and get it while it’s hot and your sisters haven’t eaten it all.”

Louis and Harry watched with wide eyes as Jay turned and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Louis heard Harry let out a small chuckle and turned to give him a wide eyed, worried, and curious look.

“I never thought I’d get caught sleeping in your bed by your mom… and she didn’t even say anything about it.” Harry chuckled as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a fresh white shirt.

“Not yet she hasn’t…” Louis muttered pulling on his own red t-shirt.

They walked downstairs and were greeted by Louis’ sisters and Jay sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. Two plates of food sat at two empty spots at the table and the two boys sat down sending Jay weak smiles and bidding good morning to Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe.

Breakfast was relatively quiet and soon the girls had disappeared to their rooms to get ready for the day. Louis chanced a glance at his mum. He saw the look in her eyes and knew it was about to be brought up.

“So…” Jay started looking at the two of them. “Is there something I should know? Care to explain what I saw?”

Harry and Louis looked at each other then back at Jay.

“I um… there’s not much to explain. I was having trouble sleeping the other night so I just curled up with Harry and fell right to sleep. So ya know I didn’t mind the extra warmth last night and I got a great night sleep.” Louis explained feeling Harry squeeze his knee under the table.

“Okay, if that’s all…” Jay commented then stood up from the table, picking up the girl’s plates, and walking back to the kitchen.

Louis opened and closed his mouth a few times before glancing over at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two boys ended up staying for a week. When Friday rolled around they found themselves setting their suitcases by the front door and hugging everyone goodbye, promising to visit again as soon as they could.

Louis had pretty much pushed the situation back in London to the back of his mine, happy to spend every day with Harry, whether he was pressed to his side watching a movie or wondering around the city weaving in and out of shops. At night he grew accustomed to sliding into bed and snuggling up against Harry and with a few lazy kisses, falling to sleep.

Harry had enjoyed all the snuggles, cuddles, and kisses shared between the two of them over the past week. Somewhere in the back of his mind though was a nagging thought that Louis was just using him as a rebound, but something told him otherwise. A few times when they had been watching a film and Louis would be pressed to his side with a hand resting on his leg, he would catch Louis looking down at his hand with a little frown as though considering something and confused by it.

The boys arrived back at Harry’s flat around 2PM. Louis had set his suitcase in Harry’s room not even considering the guest bedroom. While Harry took a shower, Louis settled on the sofa with his phone and pulled out the number for a divorce attorney that his mum had found for him. He dialed the number and set an appointment to meet with the lady at 5.

“Hey, I heard you talking, someone call?” Harry questioned walking into the living room in a pair of black skinny jeans and Ramones t-shirt clinging to his upper body.

“Oh no, I just called the divorce attorney mum gave me and set up an appointment, which is at 5.” Louis explained standing up and going towards the kitchen. “Do you mind if I borrow your car again?”

“No, course not.” Harry replied pulling out a package of meat from the fridge to make some tacos.  “Where’s your car at though?”

“Still at Liam’s… I really need to get it.” Louis answered pulling down to cups and filling the kettle with water.

“Good thing I have two spaces in the garage.” Harry said with a smile as he turned on the burner under the pan with the meat. “Since you’ll be staying here now.”

Louis smiled in return. “Speaking of which, I need to go to the house and get the rest of my things.”

“We can do that after your appointment if you want?” Harry suggested stirring in the spices for the tacos that he knew Louis loved.

“You don’t mind coming to the appointment?” Louis questioned looking over at Harry.

Honestly, who was this boy? He was willing to go to Louis’ mum’s house for a week even though he could be hanging out with his own friends. He was willing to hold Louis when he was upset. He was willing to sit through an appointment at an attorney’s office even though it would be undoubtedly boring just so he could help Louis get his stuff. He wondered why Harry was so willing to do all that. They were best friend, sure, but it seemed like there was something more to it and Louis felt his stomach flip at the thought.

“No, I don’t mind.” Harry answered stirring the meat in the pan.

“Thank you.” Louis said smiling at him.

Harry looked over at him and rolled his eyes, “Louis, you really don’t have—“

Louis took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him, cutting Harry off from what he was saying. “I know, I know, I don’t have to say it.” He laughed when he pulled back and went back to pouring water into the cups with a tea bag.

“Well, I see you’re back, finally.” A voice startled both of them and they whipped around to find Nick standing in the entry way of the kitchen with crossed arms.

“Yeah.” Harry coughed. “Just got back like 45 minutes ago.”

Louis turned back around to hide his beet red face and added the proper amount of sugar to Harry’s tea.

“Right.” Nick said walking further into the kitchen. “We still on for our usual Friday night Haz?”

Louis quirked an eyebrow at the tone of Nick’s voice, what the hell was the usual Friday night?

“No, actually, I’m going with Lou to his appointment and then we’re going to go get the rest of his stuff from his house.” Harry replied turning back to the now cooked meat and picking up the pan so he could drain away the grease.

Nick snatched a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter. “Appointment?”

Louis cleared his throat and answered, “Yeah, divorce attorney.”

“I’m surprised you found a place to live so quickly.” Nick commented.

“I haven’t found my own place, I’m moving here with Harry.” Louis replied giving Harry a small smile which was returned.

Nick sputtered water and looked at Harry with a fallen jaw. He closed his mouth and frowned a bit but said nothing. He always had to remind himself that Louis was Harry’s world, he held Harry’s heart, and it was never going to be a position open to someone else.

“Well.” Nick said straightening up. “I’m off to work, just wanted to stop by and see if you were back.”

Harry nodded and walked over to hug the older man whispering an ‘I’m sorry’ in his ear. He knew how much Nick liked him, but his heart didn’t beat for Nick.

Nick nodded his head and squeezed Harry’s shoulder before calling a goodbye to Louis and leaving. Harry prepared the rest of the tacos while Louis pulled down two plates. Once they had their food they moved into the living room and settled on the couch.

“So…” Louis started out slowly after swallowing a bite of food. “What’s the deal between you and Nick?”

Harry almost choked on his bite of food because he really wasn’t expecting that question.

“Um… we umm… we fooled around a bit… we never… we did some stuff… but never that… erm…” Harry stumbled over his words with pink cheeks. “He liked me and I thought maybe I could like him but it’s become pretty clear to me that I never will return those feelings. My heart doesn’t belong to him.”

Louis looked over at Harry a bit shocked at the fact that Harry had just admitted to fooling around with Nick. It didn’t sit well in his stomach. Even though he didn’t like the thought he wondered why they had never gone all the way, but he figured Harry would tell him eventually.

“Does your heart belong to someone?” Louis asked carefully, feeling nervous for the answer.

Harry nodded his head, glancing at Louis, “Yeah it does.”

“Who?” Louis questioned feeling his stomach and heart drop for unexplainable reasons.

How could Harry’s heart belong to someone but he could make out and get Louis off so easily, like he didn’t even have to reconsider.

“I can’t tell you.” Harry replied quietly and Louis frowned.

“Why?”

“I just can’t tell you yet.” Harry answered determined not to tell Louis of his feelings for him until Louis was officially single.

“Soon though?” Louis questioned with hope lingering in his voice.

“Yeah, soon.” Harry nodded and then went back to eating.

 The meeting at the attorney’s office took two hours and Louis still couldn’t believe that Harry had willingly come with him and sat there through it all. Before they had gone to the appointment, Louis had contacted Modest and informed them of him filing for a divorce and Modest had promptly sent a NDA form to his email, telling him to make everyone involved sign it.

When the attorney had asked him the reason he wanted a divorce he had simply told her that his wife had cheated and was pregnant with someone else’s child  and that he no longer with in love with her. The lady had nodded her head and given him a sympathetic look before writing his answer down.

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, I have everything that I need and I will draw up the divorce papers as quickly as I can and get them to you. Once you have the papers you will need to get your wife to sign each marked area and then return them to me. After that I will file the papers and you will officially be divorced. Oh I do have another question! In regards to the estate, what are your intensions?” She questioned holding her pen over the paper.

“I intend to sell it.” Louis answered and the lady nodded.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll get those papers to you as soon as I can, have a wonderful evening.” She said standing up and shaking Louis’ and Harry’s hands.

From the attorney’s office, they headed over to Louis’ house. They found the house empty and Louis couldn’t have been more thankful. They set to work packing all of Louis’ things into his suitcases, grabbing clothes, shoes, and pictures that belonged to him. Louis walked through the house and made sure he had gotten everything. All the furniture in the house was new and he decided to sell the house furnished. After loading everything into the back seat and boot of Harry’s SUV they headed to a local 50’s type diner and got chocolate shakes before heading back to Harry’s flat.

It was only 10 when they fell into bed together, in just their sleeping pants, completely exhausted from the day. Harry had kissed Louis soundly, again making Louis wonder who Harry’s heart belonged to, and then settled back onto the pillow with Louis curled against his side. They both fell asleep within minutes and unknown to the other green dreamed of blue and blue of green.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later Louis received the divorce papers in the mail. Harry had been out shopping to restock the kitchen so Louis sent him a quick text letting him know that he was heading over to the house to get Eleanor to sign the papers.

When he pulled into the driveway he took a deep breath and grabbed the papers. He let himself in through the front door and walked through the house until he found her in the kitchen. Louis cleared his throat and Eleanor jumped with a startled screech.

“Don’t do that Louis!” She grumbled placing her had on her growing baby bump.

“Sorry. So, I’m not here to stay, I just need you to sign these papers.” He said setting them down on the island with a pen.

“Papers for what?” She questioned walking over to look at them.

“Our divorce. You need to sign everywhere that’s marked.” Louis replied gesturing to the little X’s on the papers.

“You’re seriously divorcing me when I’m pregnant.” Eleanor commented giving him a sharp look.

“It’s not my baby and it’s not my responsibility. What don’t you get about that? I don’t love you anymore. You cheated, you betrayed me, you tried to deceive me… we’re done. Please just sign the papers.” Louis said pushing the papers closer to her.

Eleanor let out a growl but picked up the pen and signed everywhere she was supposed to.

“Thank you. You should have some friends or family come over and help you pack. Once the divorce is final I’m putting the house on the market. I’m selling it fully furnished so anything that we bought in terms of furniture stays.” Louis stated calming as he slid the signed papers back into their envelope.

“You’re not even letting me stay here?” Eleanor asked making a ‘seriously’ face at him.

“You couldn’t afford this house Eleanor.” Louis replied.

It was a fact. The house was in a nice neighborhood and Eleanor would never be able to afford the taxes, maintenance, and utilities especially with no job.

“You’re a right ass you know that?” Eleanor sneered and Louis scoffed.

“Says the girl who’s standing here pregnant with a baby that’s not her husband’s.” He retorted sharply. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be turning these papers in. You should receive a notice when the divorce has been finalized.”

Louis walked out of the kitchen with Eleanor following behind him.

“You’ll need to mail me your key to the house so I have them both for when I sell it.” He said slipping his coat back on at the door before turning to face her with the envelope in his hand. “Despite how everything went down, I hope you have a happy life and find someone to be happy with that loves your baby as much as you.”

“Thanks.” Eleanor replied simply.

Without another word, Louis left the house and headed off to the attorney’s office. With the papers dropped off, he returned to Harry’s flat where Harry was putting away the things he had bought.

“Hey Lou, how’d it go?” Harry questioned smiling as Louis entered the kitchen.

“Well, she signed the papers, I wished her a happy life, and the turned in the papers to the attorney so I guess it went pretty good.” Louis replied feeling a bit lighter than he had in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month of snuggles and pecks passed before Louis received the letter in the mail letting him know that he was officially a single man once again.

 

Between the time that Louis had turned in the papers and the time that they received the notice that everything was official, Eleanor’s parents had rung him up absolutely livid.

-Flashback-

“How dare you leave her when she’s pregnant with your child Louis Tomlinson? We always thought you were such a nice young man!” Eleanor’s mum had growled into the phone when he answered.

“You’ve broken our little girls’ heart and that’s not okay.” Her father had said.

Louis almost laughed into the phone, but he knew that wouldn’t be wise.

“I guess she didn’t tell you everything.” Louis had commented carefully. “That baby is not mine.”

Eleanor’s dad scoffed and her mum huffed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I was not home at all in the month of September or in the beginning of October, I never saw her and that’s when she got pregnant. It’s not possible for me to be the father when I was in another country.” Louis explained.

“Are you implying that our daughter is some sort of slut?” Eleanor’s dad all but roared into the phone.

Beside him on the sofa, Harry was listening to the conversation and nodding his head yes to his question. Louis smiled and rolled his eyes at the younger boy before replying.

“No sir, I’m just saying that she in fact cheated on me and she did not deny it when I confronted her about it, she didn’t deny any of the four times.” Louis stated and he could picture their jaws dropping.

“My daughter would not do such a thing! How dare you even accuse her of such nonsense?” Mrs. Calder snapped and Louis sighed.

“Look, Mr. and Mrs. Calder, I will happily submit to a DNA test once the baby is born. I guarantee you though, that baby is not mine, it’s not possible. I must be going now, goodbye.” Louis said and then hung up the phone before they could say anything more to him.

-End Flashback-

Louis held up the paper for Harry to see once he had read it over. Harry let out a hoot and grabbed a bottle of wine from his wine chiller and pulled down two glasses. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Louis with a smile.

“Here’s to the single life!” Harry toasted and they lightly tapped their glasses together.

Eventually they found themselves sitting on the couch, an empty wine bottle and two glasses sitting on the coffee table. They giggled at each other in their drunken state, falling against the other when they laughed too hard. It was way too early to be drunk but neither of them cared. Louis was finally free of his cheating wife and he wanted to celebrate.

They fell asleep, awaking a few hours later with mild hangovers. A shower, a cup of tea, and a couple of pain relieving tablets for each of them had relieved their symptoms and they felt human again. Louis’ stomach growled and Harry chuckled looking over at the clock. It was after 6 o’clock, no wonder they were hungry.

Walking over to the fridge he pulled out a few ingredients and set to work making a quick Chicken Alfredo for dinner while Louis looked on until Harry asked him to cut a few pieces of the fresh baguette he had picked up from the bakery when he had gone out for coffee that morning.

Louis unwrapped the fresh bread and selected a serrated knife from the drawer before carefully cutting a few angled pieces off the loaf. He set two pieces on each plate then wrapped the bread back up and slipped it into a bag for another time.

Soon Harry was dishing out the delicious smelling food onto the plates and setting one down in front of Louis with a smile. Louis picked up a fork and swirled it in the pasta. Bringing it to his lips he blew on it so it wouldn’t be so hot then popped it into his mouth. He hummed and moaned as the flavors danced over his taste buds. He was certain only Harry could make food taste this good.

“So good Haz!” Louis complimented and Harry gave a dramatic bow after setting two water bottles down.

Once they were finished eating and showering they retired to Harry’s bedroom to watch a film. The guest room in the flat remained unused still as Louis slept with Harry every night. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to slipping into bed with the younger boy and cuddling with him every night. Harry made him feel safe and protected, warm and comfortable and he had grown to absolutely love the feeling.

Louis snuggled up against Harry as they watched Love Actually. By the time the movie was done Louis was snoozing on Harry’s shoulder. Harry gently woke him up and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom so they could brush their teeth before going to bed. Once they were back in bed Louis flipped onto his side so he and Harry were face to face with each other.

“Guess what?” Louis whispered, pretending he was about to reveal a massive secret.

“What?” Harry questioned equally quiet.

“I’m single.” Louis said in a hushed voice reaching out to trace his finger over Harry’s perfectly plump lips.

Harry chuckled and leaned in closer to Louis, “I heard…” he said hovering over the older boy.

Louis smiled and played with the curly hair at the back of Harry’s neck. “No guilt about this now, not that there really was before…”

He trailed off as Harry closed the distance between them, molding his lips to Louis’ in hot kiss. Louis’ mouth opened automatically and Harry’s tongue dipped into the warm wetness. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry cupped Louis’ face in one hand while gripping the back of his neck with the other.

Louis had never felt so wanted… so desired by anyone in his life; the way Harry glided his tongue over his and led his own tongue in a sultry dance. Harry broke away and lowered his lips to Louis’ neck. He nipped, kissed, sucked, and ran his tongue over it, occasionally dipping lower to his collarbones. Louis gripped Harry’s curls with both hands, tossing his head back and exposing his neck as he moaned in pleasure, spurring Harry on.

He didn’t really understand the way Harry made him feel. He had never he considered being with a guy and he had never been attracted to one. There was something about Harry though; something that made him feel alive and made him feel things he’d never felt before, not with Eleanor… not with anyone. It was something that was lying just out of his reach; he couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but it was something.

The touch of Harry’s skin to his was like fire to ice; it was hot and made him melt.

Harry’s hugs felt like home; his arms were where Louis always felt safe.

Harry’s kiss made him feel like he was being transported; like he was being taken to another world.

No… he definitely didn’t understand it because it’d never happened before. The thing was, over the past month and a half, he’s been noticing how Harry looks at him. Ever since Eleanor brought it up, about how they looked at each other, he’s been paying attention. He’d seen something flicker in Harry’s emerald eyes a few times and it looked a lot like love, but he deemed himself crazy. Just because Harry kissed him, held him, and got him off did not mean that he was in love with him.

Louis reached for the hem of Harry’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, taking in the smooth slightly tan expanse of Harry’s chest and toned stomach. Harry tugged Louis’ shirt up and off of him before dipping back down and mouthing at the older lads’ heated skin.

Louis let his hands trail down Harry’s muscled arms, reveling in the feel of the soft, warm lips on his neck. His hands ran down Harry’s elbow and then his fingers trailed over slightly ridged skin. He frowned and slowly moved his hand lower only to find more.

“Haz…” He groaned as Harry bit down on his sweet spot. “H-Harry stop-p.”

Harry froze and withdrew himself immediately thinking he had taken it too far this time.

“No, stop!” Louis said reaching out and grabbing Harry’s biceps so he couldn’t move away completely. “What’s on your arms?”

Harry’s eyes went a bit wide and panicked. He had been amazed Louis hadn’t noticed before, because this wasn’t the first time they had been around each other shirtless, but he was always hoping Louis wouldn’t notice especially since the cuts that had made scars pretty much blended into his skin.

“N-Nothing.” He stuttered trying to pull back more; what would Louis think of him?

“Yes there is… What is it?” Louis asked again making a quick grab from one of his arms.

Before Harry could snatch his arm back Louis was staring, horrified, at his arm. Five cuts had been deeper than he intended and they had left scars behind. The only way you could really tell that they were there was to touch them and Louis’ fingers had danced right over them.

“A-Are t-those… you… H-Harry…” Louis stumbled over his words not knowing what to say. “H-How long?”

“Little bit over a year…” Harry replied quietly. “But it’s… it’s not as bad as it was… I mean… I’m getting better.”

“How did I not notice something like this?” Louis questioned with tears brimming his eyes as he stared at the fine pale scars.  

“I hid them.” Harry said pulling his arm away and holding it to his stomach.

“I still should have noticed that something was wrong.” Louis replied looking up at Harry with teary eyes. “Why?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it…” Harry answered looking down at his lap.

“Hey…” Louis murmured reaching out to pull Harry down so his head was resting on his chest while his legs straddled him.

He wrapped his arms tight around the younger boys’ shoulders and held him.

“You don’t have to tell me right now… whenever you’re ready.” Louis said quietly and Harry relaxed in his arms.

They ended up falling asleep like that. Sometime during the night Harry had rolled off of Louis so when they awoke the next morning he was curled into Louis’ side, on arm draped over his stomach, while Louis had a hand on his arm and the other on his back. Both of them agreed, unknown to the other, that this was probably the best thing to wake up to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And things went like that for months. At night Louis and Harry would lay in bed together, chatting about the upcoming album or the fact that tour was starting up again soon. Before they would drift off to sleep, they’d often press sweet kisses to each other’s lips.

Louis was becoming more familiar with the feelings that had been forming inside him since January, when he and Harry had first kissed. He began to recognize the warm feeling that spread over him whenever Harry touched him, whether it was a simple touch of the hand, a hug, or a kiss. He began to recognize the flutter in his stomach whenever he saw Harry, whether it was first thing in the morning when he opened his eyes or when they had been away from each other all day from hanging out with friends. He began to recognize the pull and heat inside of him whenever their kisses were more than slow and tender; he recognized it as wanting more, more, more.

He didn’t act on the feelings though. They scared him. He didn’t know if Harry felt the same way, though he was pretty sure he had seen the look of lust in his eyes a few times when they would pull back from each other with swollen lips and purple bruises on the base of their necks. There was something else that looked a lot like love but he was going to get his hopes up. Harry could quite literally have anybody he wanted, why would he settle for him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When July came around, Louis found himself sitting in a doctor’s office, not like the examination room, but literally the doctor’s office. He sat on one side of the room with his mum and Harry. Call him a coward if you will, but he didn’t want to go have the DNA test done by himself. Harry had offered to go with him while Louis had called Jay and asked her to be there. He knew there wasn’t any chance of the baby being his, but the support was nice.

Eleanor and her family sat on the other side of the room, the baby asleep in his carrier. She had named him Daniel and Louis had to admit, he was rather adorable. He had congratulated her, as had Jay and Harry despite their dislike for the girl.

The doctor came back in the room with an envelope in his hands and moved to sit down at his desk. Eleanor’s parents gave Louis a smug look crossed with a sneer, as though they already knew the results and were sure he was the father of their wonderful daughters’ baby.

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson and Miss. Calder, I have the results of the DNA test. Are you ready to hear the results?” Doctor Bryan asked opening the envelope and pulling out a paper.

Eleanor and Louis nodded at him. The doctor scanned over the piece of paper and then looked up at them.

“The result of the test is… Mr. Tomlinson you are… not the father of the baby.” The doctor stated looking over at Louis. “I’ll give you a minute.” And with that he walked out of the room.

Eleanor’s parents jaws dropped and they stared over at their daughter in shock. Jay hugged Louis once they stood up before releasing him to hug Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and planted a kiss on his forehead without too much thought. Louis blushed but laughed as Harry pulled back after whispering ‘already knew that’.

Louis chuckled again and looked up at Harry and there it was; that look that he had begun to notice more and more floating around in Harry’s eyes. The look of love, care, want, need, and tenderness that made him blush a little but smile sweetly at Harry; he just couldn’t help it.

“I knew it!” Eleanor exclaimed suddenly snapping Louis’ attention away from Harry. “I knew you were involved with him!” she continued standing up carefully.

“And yet it was only wrong when Eleanor did it.”  Eleanor’s dad scoffed.

Jay glared at the man from her spot next to her son and Harry. “If you’re implying that my son would cheat, you are sorely mistaken. Louis was nothing but loyal, you can ask any of the boys.”

Louis turned to face her giving her an ‘I got this look’ before turning to face Eleanor and her parents. “This…” he said gesturing between himself and Harry “Developed this year. We might have done a bit of kissing before the divorce was final, but I was pretty certain I was going to divorce her and at the time I needed comfort and I found it in Harry… and more.”

Jay looked only the slightest bit shocked at Louis’ words, but in all honesty she kinda saw it coming. She’d never seen two people so attached to each other like Louis and Harry had been from the moment they met. And when they had stayed at her house for a week, they might have thought that their late night whispers went unnoticed, but they didn’t.

Eleanor’s dad glared at Louis for a moment then turned to look at his daughter. “Who is the father if he’s not?”

Eleanor gave a shrug of her shoulders, “All I know is that his name is Matt and he doesn’t live in the U.K.”

Her mum ran a hand over her face and muttered a few words under her breath. She looked over at her daughter and shook her head. “We raised you better than this. I’m so disappointed in you.”

“Know this,” Her dad started pointing a finger at her. “Once you’re able, you will get a job with that degree we paid for you to get and you will support yourself and your child. Maybe with any luck this guy, whoever he is, will turn up at some point and you both can be responsible for what your actions have created.”

Without another word, Eleanor’s dad picked up the baby carrier and they left the room. Jay walked around and stood in front of Louis and Harry with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Louis and Harry both looked at her rather sheepishly and offered her small smiles.

“Spill.” She demanded lightly trying not to smile.

Louis sighed and looked over at Harry fondly. “It started in January, right after I found out about her cheating. I went to Harry’s looking for some comfort and we ended up kissing. It kinda just progressed from there… I mean it hasn’t… we haven’t talked about it so this is a bit of news for him too.”

“I knew there was something special about the two of you when you first met. I can’t say I’m honestly surprised, in fact I’m a bit shocked that it didn’t happen sooner.” Jay said smiling between them. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m sure the two of you would like to get some rest before heading back out on tour tomorrow. Where’s the next concert?”

“New York, we actually leave at like 3 tonight.” Louis said as they walked out of the doctor’s office.

“Well, give me big hugs and I’ll see you boys the next time you’re home.” Jay said and hugged both of the tight.

Louis and Harry rode back to Harry’s flat in the car management had provided to transport them. The entire time Harry was worrying his lip and bouncing his leg.

“Haz, what’s wrong?” Louis questioned placing a hand on Harry’s knee to calm the bouncing.

“What? Nothing.” Harry replied offering him a small smile.

Louis nodded and couldn’t help but think maybe he had ruined everything with the admission of finding something more with Harry. Maybe he had gotten it wrong… maybe he hadn’t seen what he thought he saw in Harry’s eyes.

When they got back to the flat Harry hurried ahead of Louis and disappeared into his bedroom leaving Louis even more certain that he had ruined everything. A few minutes later, though, Harry came walking back out of the room and took long strides up to Louis. He took a hold of Louis by his shoulders and pressed him up against the closest wall.

“Harry.” Louis squeaked as Harry held him against the wall.

“Did you mean it?” Harry asked looking directly into Louis’ wide blue eyes. “What you said in the office, did you mean it?”

Louis nodded his head as he answered, knowing it was pointless to lie to Harry. “Yes. Yeah I meant it. I’m – I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same and I ruined every— mmph!”

Louis’ words were taken right out of his mouth as Harry collided into him. His lips were frantic against Louis’ and the older lad just took it and gave it back repeatedly with equal passion. It was more teeth and tongue clashing, nipping, and dancing than actual kissing.

“H-Harry! Fuck!” Louis groaned as Harry pressed his body fully against him and broke away from his lips to attack his neck, going directly to his sweet spot.

Louis’ fingers tangled in the chocolate curls of the younger lad, moans and gasps falling from his lips as he felt Harry latch onto where his neck and shoulder met. A love bit was suckled into the smooth tan skin and soothed with a warm, wet tongue before the process was repeating just under Louis’ ear.

Harry could feel Louis getting hard as he pressed against him. He’d waited forever for this moment. He’d waited forever to have Louis pressed to him like this; to kiss him and hold him.

“I want you so bad.” Harry breathed hotly into Louis’ ear. “Want to strip you down and love you right… like you deserve.”

And just like that Louis was fully hard and straining in his black skinny jeans, rocking his hips into Harry’s trying to find some friction.

“Ahh… shit yes… please yes.” Louis moaned leaning his head back against the wall and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ sides, down to his bum and over it before gripping the back of his muscled thighs.

“Jump.” He commanded tapping Louis’ thighs.

Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist; his head lulled to one side as Harry began mouthing at his collarbones and walking towards the bedroom. He barely registered the sound of the door being kicked shut. Harry laid him down at the end of the bed, his feet dangling over the side. Louis opened his eyes and was greeted by lustful but loving green ones hovering over his face. Harry was leaning over him with his feet still planted on the floor, his arms supporting his weight. He moved one hand to the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him up into a searing kiss that made them both moan.

Louis snaked his hand from Harry’s chest, over his shoulder, and to his shoulder blade, needing something to hold onto. Eventually Harry pulled back and Louis sat up as Harry took hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head; tossing it to the floor. Louis took hold of Harry’s and urged him to do the same. Harry bent back down and planted his hands on either side of Louis. His lips ghosted over Louis’ face, starting at his forehead and working down the side, just barely touching him before diving down and latching onto his neck earning a loud gasp from Louis.

As he sucked another love bite into Louis’ flawless skin his hand ran up the side of Louis’ leg, over his hips, and stopped at the button of the older boys jeans. Harry worked blindly, popping the button and unzipping the jeans as he felt Louis’ hands struggle to do the same to his own jeans. Once he got them undone he pulled his face back and to look at Louis who lifted his bum off the bed so Harry could pull his jeans off. Harry tossed them to the floor with their shirts and removed his own jeans.

Louis was propped on his elbows and watched as Harry began crawling up onto the bed, an arm and leg on either side of him. He began scooting backwards and Harry crawled after him like a lion stalking its prey. When he was in the middle of the bed he let himself drop onto his back and Harry crawl up so he was hovering over him completely.

He noticed now, as Harry hovered over him, how soft his eyes were as he stared down at him. Harry’s fingers traced over the band of Louis’ boxers that were doing absolutely nothing to hide how turned on he was.

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry asked softly, rubbing his thumb against Louis’ hip.

“Yes, please.” Louis answered just as softly as he nodded his head.

Harry nodded then ducked down to sweetly kiss Louis’ swollen pink lips. He pulled away long enough to reach over to his bedside table and pull a bottle of lube out of the drawer as well as a foil packet. He set them down on the bed beside them then proceeded to place soft, tender kisses all down Louis’ body, staring from his head and working down to the waist of his boxers. His fingers hooked into the band and he slowly pulled away the last layer covering Louis.

Louis gasped as his hard member was exposed to the cool air in the room. His eyes snapped shut as he felt Harry’s larger hand wrap around him and pump slowly. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard and turned on in his entire life. A warm wetness suddenly surrounded him and his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Harry’s plump pink lips wrap around him. His body jolted as he felt kitten licks on his tip combined with the warm hand still pumping him.

“H-Haz… never g-gonna last if y-you keep doing t-that.” Louis panted out, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls.

Harry pulled off and came back up to kiss him. He could taste himself on Harry’s tongue and he moaned into the kiss as his hands slid down Harry’s torso to his briefs. Louis pushed them off and used his foot to kick them away. Slowly, Harry lowered himself down so that their bodies were flush against each other. Louis felt Harry’s hard length rub against his own and he nearly came at the pleasurable sensation that swept through his entire body.

Harry pulled away and reached for the bottle of lube. The cap snapped open and he coated three of his fingers before tossing it aside again. He nudged his way between Louis’ legs and brought one of his slicked fingers down to Louis’ entrance. He circled his finger around a few times before dipping into the older lad. Louis whined at the intrusion. It was somewhat painful and odd.

“Shh…” Harry soothed brushing his lips over Louis’ flushed cheeks.

He worked slowly, thrusting his finger in and out until he felt Louis relax. Carefully he pulled out and then pushed back in with two, making Louis hiss.

“Okay?” Harry questioned softly looking at Louis’ face.

Louis opened his eyes and nodded slowly, his breathing slightly rough. “Yeah, yeah m’ fine… just feels weird and hurts a bit.”

Harry nodded and slowly moved his fingers inside him, searching for the spot he knew would help override the pain, “It’ll get better, I promise.”

He curled his fingers slightly and Louis gasped loudly, “O-Ohhh.”

Louis felt an unexplainable wave of pleasure wash over him and before he could think twice he rolled his hips down onto Harry’s fingers, causing him to hit the spot again. With the pain finally going away and him relaxed, Harry inserted his ring finger on his next push in, immediately curling them into Louis’ prostate.

He kept going until Louis was a moaning, gasping mess underneath him. “You think you’re ready?”

“Yeah… shit… yeah I think so. Shit Harry… I need you.” Louis panted out in reply.

Harry removed his fingers and grabbed the foil packet. He ripped it open and hurried to roll the condom over his painfully hard length. Louis watched as Harry lubed himself up and then positioned himself between his legs. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was about to have sex with Harry. Harry Styles; his best mate that’s suddenly become so much more to him.

“Ready?” Harry asked rubbing his tip gently over Louis’ puckered entrance.

Louis nodded, “Please, I need you Harry.”

Harry leaned over him and kissed him deeply as he pressed in slowly. Louis broke away from the kiss and released a sharp cry as he was penetrated for the very first time. Harry froze in place, only a couple inches inside of him.

“Shh, shh baby. Relax, look at me love.” Harry cooed stroking Louis’ face.

Louis opened his eyes and blinked as tears escaped from them.

“Just relax baby, you’re doing great. Deep breathes for me sweetheart.” Harry said softly and Louis did as he was told.

Slowly his body relaxed and Harry began pressing further in. He whispered sweet nothings into Louis’ ear as he went; telling him how perfect he was, how beautiful he was, how amazing he was. When he bottomed out he stopped and let Louis adjust to his full length inside of him.

Louis’ cheeks were damp with tears but the pain was fading fairly fast as Harry continued his sweet ramblings. Eventually Louis squeezed Harry’s bicep as a signal that it was okay to move now. Harry pulled back his hips and then slowly pressed in again. He repeated the action until Louis whispered out a breathy ‘faster’. As he picked up speed, his knee slipped a bit causing him to thrust in and nail Louis’ prostate dead on.

“Harry!” Louis gasped gripping the sheets on the bed until his knuckles were white. “F-Fuck do that again, please!”

Harry obliged to Louis’ request and thrust into the same spot over and over and over again. Louis was a babbling mess, his face contorted into one of pure pleasure, but the thing was he didn’t quite like the feeling of the latex covering Harry’s cock.

“T-Take it o-off.” He stuttered out and Harry frowned because what the hell did that mean?

“What?” Harry asked slowing his thrusts.

“The condom.” Louis blushed looking up into Harry’s confused eyes. “Take it off, I-I don’t like it, I want to feel you.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head, “Okay… shit… yeah, okay.” He said pulling out and ripping off the latex.

He went to reach for the lube but saw Louis already had it in his hands, pouring some out onto his palm and tossing the bottle away. Louis reached down and rubbed the lube over Harry’s thick shaft then lay back down.

Harry lined back up with Louis’ entrance and pressed back in. He kept it slow knowing there would be more drag without the condom but to his shock Louis rocked his hips up and took Harry in in one go.

“AH!” Louis hissed at the feeling, but not in so much in pain as in pleasure. “Move, Harry move!”

Harry thrust in and out of him, picking up speed every time Louis asked him to. He pounded into Louis’ tight heat, moaning obscenely at the feeling of skin against skin. The sound of slick slapping skin filling the room as his hips hit Louis’ perfectly round bum each time he bottomed out.

“S-Shit, I’m close Haz, I’m so close.” Louis panted rocking down to meet each one of Harry’s thrusts.

“Me too love.” Harry responded reaching between them to pump Louis’ rock hard member.

A few flicks of his wrist and Louis was cumming all over his chest, Harry’s stomach, and Harry’s hand with a loud cry of Harry’s name. Harry was close behind as he thrust fast and hard four more times into Louis before cumming deep inside him with a shout of the older boys’ name. His thrusts came to a halt, he pulled out slowly, and he collapsed on top of Louis breathing hard.

They lay there in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs trying to calm their breathing. Louis’ arms were draped lazily across Harry’s back while Harry’s were draped over his with his hands tucked under Louis’ back. Harry had his head resting on Louis’ shoulder and he could feel Louis’ heart beating.

When his breathing was normal, Harry pulled back just enough so that he could look at Louis. Louis gave him a sated, happy smile. The words tumbled from Harry’s lips before he could stop them.

“I love you.”

Louis froze and for a moment Harry thought he had ruined everything. Louis stared at him for a few seconds then brought his head up quickly and sealed his lips over Harry’s. He kissed him hard before pulling away and scanning the younger boys’ eyes.

“I love you too.” He whispered and Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

Never in a million years would he have dreamed that this would happen. He never thought he’d hear those words come out of Louis’ mouth meaning something more than in friendly way. He sat up, still straddling Louis.

“Sweetheart… what’s wrong?” Louis asked with concern, thumbing over Harry’s cheeks to wipe away tears as he propped himself up on one elbow.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that to me. I’ve loved you for so long…” Harry whispered looking down at his arm and tracing his finger over one of the five scars.

Louis’ eyes widened, almost comically, as the meaning behind Harry’s scars was revealed.

“Those cuts… y-you did that because of m-me?” Louis asked, horrified.

“It wasn’t your fault. You were in love with someone and I just… I didn’t know what to do. It hurt seeing you with her and knowing you’d never feel the same way so I just… I found something that distracted me.” Harry said trying to calm Louis down.

“I wish I had known…” Louis whispered sitting up completely with Harry settling in his lap.

He took hold of Harry’s arm and brought it to his lips. He kissed up and down his arm before taking hold of the other and doing the same.

“No more.” Louis said looking into Harry’s eyes. “Please Harry, no more. I love you and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. She’s gone and you’re the only thing I want.”

Harry nodded, “No more. I’ve only done it twice since you moved in… you were helping me without even knowing. I have no reason though anymore, you just told me the one thing I wanted to hear most… you love me, that’s the only reason I need to not do it again.”

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry tenderly. After a while he pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Harry.

“Um… do you think maybe we could take a shower…” He questioned with a blush.

Harry chuckled and nodded, getting off of him. “Can’t handle it?”

Louis blushed crimson red as he stood up, “I-I like it… it-it just feels weird and it’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Harry laughed and pulled Louis into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt a happy tug at his heart knowing Louis felt the same as he did now.

After checking to make sure the water was warm he pulled Louis into the shower and closed the door behind them. Louis shifted on his feet a little awkwardly not really sure how to go about getting cleaned out. Harry noticed and smiled at him while Louis’ cheeks heated under his gaze.

“Want some help?” Harry asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Louis went crimson again and sighed in defeat, “Please.”

 

Harry motioned for Louis to turn around and then slowly sunk to his knees while sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Using his other hand, he pulled Louis back a couple steps and then pushed on his back so he’d lean forward against the shower wall. Placing his hand back on Louis’ waist, rubbing his thumb back and forth, he carefully slipped a finger into Louis causing the older boy to whimper.

“Sorry, sorry… I know you’re sore but it’s the easiest way.” Harry said leaning forward to plant a kiss on Louis’ perk bum.

“Giving the meaning to kissing someone’s ass, Hazza?” Louis teased in a squeaky voice.

Harry quirked his eyebrow and bit down on Louis’ left bum cheek while inserting his second finger and earning a squeak from the Doncaster lad. Louis remained quiet, blushing furiously, as Harry cleaned him out. When he was done, Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ bum then gave it a light smack before standing up.

“Better?” He questioned once Louis turned around to face him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Louis said smiling up at Harry.

Harry kissed his nose then turned him around and pulled him under the warm water raining down. He grabbed the body wash off the rack and poured some onto his hands. Placing his hands at the base of Louis’ neck he began working his hands down; gliding them over his arms and down his sides, across his back and over his chest. He kissed just under Louis’ ear and then began to move lower, washing down the rest of his body. Once he moved away, the water washed away all the soap, leaving Louis’ skin and the air around them smelling sweet.

Picking up the shampoo, he poured a bit out then proceeded to wash Louis’ hair, rinse, and then condition it before finally letting Louis turn around. Louis turned to face Harry and carefully tip toed up enough to kiss his lips sweetly before returning the favor.

Once they were rinsed off, Harry turned off the tap and they snatched up their towels to dry off. After getting dressed, with Louis snitching on of Harry’s sweaters, they headed out to the kitchen for tea.

“Hey Lou?” Harry questioned turning to look at him as he waited for the water to boil.

“Yeah?” Louis answered.

“What… are we exactly? We didn’t exactly talk about that part.” Harry chuckled lightly.

“Well…” Louis started as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, “I’d quite like to be your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Harry asked softly reaching up to stroke Louis’ cheek.

“Mhmm.” Louis answered smiling up at him.

“I’d quite like that too.” Harry said and then dipped his head down to kiss his boyfriend.

Louis hummed happily and let himself melt into Harry’s tender touch. It was becoming more familiar, these feelings that bubbled inside of him whenever Harry touched him in any way; they were no longer foreign.

“Think we should get some sleep?” Harry asked pulling away from Louis’ lips.

As if on cue, Louis yawned and Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, I could go for a nap.” Louis said picking up his cup of tea.

They walked together to their now officially shared bedroom and crawled up onto the bed. They sat leaning against the headboard; Louis snuggled against Harry’s side with his hot cuppa in his hands. Between sips of the hot beverage they chatted about tour; excited for the next few months of it.

With their cups empty and setting on the bedside tables, they tucked themselves underneath the comforter; Harry on his back and Louis lying on his side with his head resting on Harry’s bare chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“I’d like to tell the lad’s tomorrow.” Harry commented, stroking his hand down Louis’ arm.

Louis glanced up at his curly haired boyfriend and thought it over quickly in his head before nodding against his chest. “Okay, I’m fine with that.”

“Are you sure? I mean… they don’t even know you’re bi.” Harry said tilting his chin so he could look at Louis.

“I know, but I know they’ll accept me either way and I don’t mind them knowing you’re mine so they can keep their grubby hands off of my Hazza.” Louis replied, smiling fully at Harry.

Harry laughed and shook his head fondly at the older lad. “You’re something else Lou.”

“But you love me anyways.” Louis said dropping his head back to Harry’s chest, still looking up at him.

“Indeed I do.” Harry replied reaching up and stroking his finger lightly down to the tip of Louis’ nose where he tapped lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis whispered offering his lips to an all too willing Harry.

He kissed him soundly then let his head fall back to the pillow with closed eyes as Louis settled against his chest. With what seemed to be permanent smiles, the two fell asleep with the alarm set in case they slept too long.

The following afternoon they found themselves sitting in a New York hotel room with beat red faces and expectant looks from the three faces standing in front of them. It wasn’t every day that three of your closest friend’s barge into their other friends room and find you pinned underneath him, with his lips attached to your neck, and your head thrown back in sheer bliss. Nope… it was definitely not every day that that happened.

So that’s how Harry and Louis found themselves sitting on the edge of Harry’s hotel room bed with cheeks that were perhaps permanently red and sheepish looks on their faces.

“We’re dating.” Louis finally spoke up reaching for Harry’s hand. “Since yesterday.”

Harry smiled and laced his fingers with Louis, leaning over to press his nose to Louis’ temple, earning a chorus of ‘awe’s from the others.

“So everything is good now?” Liam asked looking mainly at Harry.

“Everything is perfect.” Harry replied smiling brighter than he ever had.

“Well, I’m happy for both of you, but can we please go eat now, I’m starving.” Niall said looking between the couple.

They nod and with happy hearts, follow the others out of the room in search of food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They waited five more months before coming out, December 24th was the date, when Louis turned 24. They waited up until midnight, cuddled in bed and happy to have a long break before their next tour began and work on their fifth album started.

Harry had kissed Louis soundly as soon as the clock struck 12, whispering happy birthday into his ear before pulling out his phone and going onto Twitter. Louis pulled out his own phone, ready for what was about to happen.

_Happy Birthday to my handsome boyfriend, @Louis_Tomlinson! I love you BooBear!_

Louis smiled as the tweet appeared on his screen. He favorite the tweet and then tapped reply.

_@Harry_Styles Thank you! I love you too Sweet cheeks!_

Louis tweeted and then set his phone down before turning back to Harry and practically demanding birthday sex from the 21 year old. Harry chuckled and proceeded to lay Louis out and pound him into the mattress with the promise of Louis returning the favor when Harry turned 22 in February.

They both lay sated on their bed, wrapped in each other despite their sweaty skin. Finally deciding to be brave, Louis picked up his phone and went to Twitter only to find that the site was down; Twitter had crashed.

They laughed together and then settled down in the bed once more, Harry hovering over Louis, nipping at his neck and whispering sweet words into his skin. Louis closed his eyes and let himself melt into Harry’s touch, stroking the younger boys’ shoulders and gripping his neck. It wasn’t long before Harry was fully hard and slipping back into Louis. He rocked his hips slowly, sliding back and forth inside his love. Louis’ breath was coming out in little gasps as Harry continued on whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they made love. Louis loved this. That wasn’t to say he didn’t love being manhandled a bit and fucked hard… it was just that sometimes he really loved to be laid out, whispered to, and caressed while being slowly rocked into.

Louis arched his back as he came; his thighs quivering slightly and his arms falling limp on either side of his head. He shuddered as he felt Harry release into him, filling him up to the point of leaking out since it was the second release inside him. Harry pulled out slowly and rested his body down on top of Louis’, trying to regain his breath while pressing tender, feather like kisses to Louis’ shoulder.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, lips dragging on Louis’ hot skin.

“Mmm…” Louis hummed gaining control of his arms and grazing his hands down Harry’s arms. “I love you too.”

Eventually Harry rolled off of Louis and they made their way to the bathroom to clean up. Once back in bed and curled up against each other, Louis picked up his phone and opened up Twitter. He looked at the trends and smiled before showing Harry.

**World Wide Trends:**

_#LarryStylinson_

_#LarryIsReal!_

_#LouisandHarry_

 

“We’re owning the top three trends.” Louis smiled as he scrolled through some of the tweets.

Not all of them were nice, but a lot of them were supportive. He cringed at some of the more hateful comments but he decided those people’s opinions didn’t really matter. He had Harry and he was head over heels in love with him and that’s really all that mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The months few by and suddenly Louis and Harry were celebrating their one year anniversary. Management, upon much harassing from Harry, had made sure that the lad’s had a break from tour the week of their anniversary.

The 22 year old happily presented Louis was plane tickets to Paris, to which the 24 year old had gotten watery eyes before declaring over and over again how much he loved his boyfriend. It didn’t matter that they had been to Paris loads of time, this was special… it was the city of love and it was Harry; alone time with Harry.

The first night in Paris, Louis laid Harry out of the bed and whispered into his ear the things he loved about him as he thrust slowly into him. As they both reached their climaxes, Louis molded his lips to Harry’s in a kiss so sweet and full of love that Harry couldn’t help the few tears that escaped his eyes. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be lying under Louis Tomlinson, the only person he ever loved, kissing him and making love… no he definitely never saw it coming.

They stayed in Paris for 5 nights; each night ending the same, with either Louis loving Harry or Harry loving Louis… sometimes even both once their breathing had returned to normal.

Eventually they would laugh about when they had returned to London with slightly funny walks that had resulted in relentless teasing from the others, but for now they blushed and hid in the crooks of each others’ necks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

December soon rolled around once again and Louis woke up that morning to a face full of gorgeous, sweet smelling curls and bright green eyes.

“Morning.” Louis said reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek.

“Morning, love, happy birthday.” Harry replied, leaning in to peck Louis’ lips.

Louis gave a noise of protest as the warmth of Harry’s body suddenly disappeared. Harry stood up and chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Breakfast time, pancakes sound good?” Harry questioned straightening back up.

“Sounds perfect.” Louis responded as he stretched under the covers.

As the day went on, his mum, Dan, and his sisters dropped by around lunch time and showered him with hugs and gifts. After they left, Zayn, Niall, and Liam stopped in with gifts of their own for Louis. They chatted until the sun set in the sky and they left for their own homes.

Louis stood up from the sofa and collected all the plates and cups from the coffee table before carting them off to the kitchen where he placed them in the sink. Soon he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist and lips brush his neck; he leaned back into the touch.

“Ready for your present?” Harry asked lowly and Louis shivered, immediately aroused.

 He let out a little desperate whimper and Harry proceeded to pick him up and carry him to their room. That night he cuffed Louis’ hands to the headboard and fulfilled every single one of Louis kinky fantasies that he had embarrassingly told Harry over the ears. He never thought Harry would remember them all, much less fulfill them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When February first came around, Louis woke Harry up with a mind blowing blowjob. The day was filled with family and friends stopped by to wish Harry happy birthday and to give him gifts; lucky enough to have been scheduled in London for a concert. Since they did have a concert that day, they had planned to celebrate Harry’s birthday over the weekend.

That evening, after the concert, while the other lads’ were over, Louis disappeared into their bedroom for a while before reappearing and settling into Harry’s side once more. The lad’s soon left with final birthday wishes and the couple was left alone.

Louis stood up and pulled Harry up. He led him down the hall to their bedroom and stopped in front of their closed door.

“Close your eyes.” Louis said smiling up at Harry who obeyed with slight confusion.

Louis led him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them with a soft click. He went up on his tip toes and hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder and whispered for Harry to open his eyes. Harry did and gasped at the room. Candles were placed around the room, glowing in the darkness. The bed was covered in red rose petals and the very faint scent of vanilla hung in the air. There were strawberries dipped in chocolate in a bowl with a bottle of wine and two stemmed glasses sitting on a tray.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked quietly, stroking his hand across Harry’s tone stomach.

“I love it… can’t believe you did all this for me.” Harry replied with a cracking voice and a sniffle.

“Oh sweetheart…” Louis cooed coming to stand in front of him so he could hug him and kiss him. “I wanted to do something special for you… you deserve it and you’re worth it.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered and Louis kissed him again.

Louis pulled away long enough to press play on his iPod before extending his hand to Harry, “Dance with me?” he requested.

Harry accepted his hand and they wrapped their arms around each other as the music began to play. He recognized the song as ‘Half A Heart’, one of the songs off their third album in 2013. It was just an instrumental version of the song.

Harry ducked his head down so his face was pressed into Louis’ neck as they swayed together as the music played. He could hear Louis whispering the lyrics every now and then when the music played for the chorus, mainly whispering ‘I’m half a heart without you’.

When the music came to an end, the room went silent and Louis very slowly pulled away from Harry. They were close to the bed, right where Louis had planned for them to end up. He kept his eyes on Harry as he sunk down; nosing against Harry’s clothed stomach while trying to discreetly reach under the bed. He knew Harry thought he was about to get blown, but that wasn’t even close to what was about to happen.

“Harry Styles…” Louis began keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. “You are the most amazing person and I can’t believe that for a year and a half I’ve gotten to call you mine. You’ve been there through everything… all my ups and downs… and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. Harry, I love you with all my heart, with everything inside of me and I can’t even imagine being in love with someone else. I want you to be at my side forever and I want to be by yours. I want to have a family with you… I want you to have my last name.” Louis paused for a moment and held up the small black box, opened to reveal a silver ring. “Harry Styles, will you marry me?”

And Harry was already crying before Louis even asked but now he’s pretty much bawling while nodding his head.

“Yes!” Harry managed to choke out and watched as Louis slipped the ring on his finger with teary eyes of his own.

Louis placed a tender kiss onto Harry’s ring finger then stood up to kiss Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed him until they had to pull back for air. As soon as he took a breath, he dove back in and Louis pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

That night they made love for the first time as an engaged couple. And once they were sated, lying in bed together, letting the A/C cool their heated skin, Louis picked up his phone and opened Twitter…

_He said yes! I love you @Harry_Styles forever! xx_

The tweet successfully crashed Twitter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding took place in August in London. Their closest family and friends had gathered in a small church on the 25th of the month to witness the joining of the two love drunk men. They recited their vows to each other, making each other cry in pure happiness as they realized just how in love they were with each other.

The preacher announced them husband and husband at exactly 7:45PM. They shared their first kiss as a married couple, earning cat calls and whistles from the people in the church. Harry couldn’t help but bring Louis’ left hand to his lips and kiss the silver band around his finger, a silent promise that this was indeed forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One Direction released their final album in December of that year. They had decided that after seven years together, this would be it for now after the tour for the new album was complete. Harry and Louis hadn’t been able to go on a proper honeymoon due to their hectic tour schedule, but one was definitely planned for when they had a two week break from tour in the spring the following year.

Liam was engaged. Zayn was married. Niall had been dating a girl named Brooklyn and it was almost certain among the other lad’s that they were a done deal. So it had been decided that after tour, pushing eight years together, they would break-up as a band and focus on their lives beyond music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the fall of 2018 One Direction officially announced their break-up via a live webcast. The fans were a bit heartbroken but they new eventually there would be a reunion.

In October, Harry and Louis found themselves staring down at a sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The lady from the adoption center smiled at them when they nodded their heads at her, telling her without words that the baby girl was the one.

Darcy Marie Tomlinson was officially their soon after. She looked as though she was made for them. Her eyes were green and her lips a perfect pink bow like Harry’s while her hair caramel and her nose a cute button like Louis’.

Louis and Harry couldn’t have loved her more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten years later when Harry and Louis were lying in their bed, sweaty and sated, Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s and whispered to him, telling him just how much he loved him and their daughter as he had done so many times before.

Harry would whisper things back to Louis and with a final kiss goodnight they would both fall asleep with smiles on their faces and bodies intertwined.

Even then Harry couldn’t believe it. He was still lying in the arms of his true love after ten years of marriage, when just two years prior to their marriage he had never thought it possible. His mind often played back the events that led to their getting together. He had hated that Louis had gotten hurt, but he really couldn’t say he’d change anything because that was what had brought Louis to him and that’s what had led to their first kiss… their first make out… their first time… their first everything.

One thing was for certain…

Harry’s heart beat for Louis’.

Louis’ heart beat for Harry’s.

And both their heart’s beat for their daughter.

They were happy and in love and in the end that’s all that really mattered.

_FIN_


End file.
